


Act Break

by Ainis_Adr



Series: Pretty in Pink [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:42:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23397940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ainis_Adr/pseuds/Ainis_Adr
Summary: Han pasado 10 años desde que Jared Padalecki se graduó de la Academia Madison-Berkner y siguió con su vida sin mirar atrás. Ahora, es un actor muy demandado de la Lista A, famoso por su talento, su buena apariencia y sus buenos modales. Así que, cuando le llega la invitación para ir a la reunión de secundaria de los 10 años, en la Madison-Berkner, Jared decide asistir a regañadientes para ver al chico que le rompió el corazón: Jensen Ackles.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: Pretty in Pink [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654198
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	Act Break

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Act Break](https://archiveofourown.org/works/192180) by [house_of_lantis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/house_of_lantis/pseuds/house_of_lantis). 
  * Inspired by [Act Break](https://archiveofourown.org/works/192180) by [house_of_lantis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/house_of_lantis/pseuds/house_of_lantis). 



> Secuela de "Pretty in Pink". De nuevo agradecerle a House_of_lantis que me diera permiso para traducirla. Como siempre dejo el link al original.

**PRIMERA PARTE: Los años te han tratado bien.**  
  
_Reseña de la película: Whitechapel (Clasificación R por lenguaje, violencia, sexo y gore)_ _  
  
Cuando Steven Spielberg anunció, el año pasado, que iba a dirigir "Whitechapel", una especie de emoción vertiginosa atravesó a la industria. Esto es lo que no sabes sobre la película: el guión estuvo doce años en el infierno del desarrollo y pasó por treinta y dos reescrituras distintas y nueve guionistas diferentes. Hubo ejecutivos que fueron despedidos incluso por hablar de ella. Los actores no querían tocarla ni con un palo de diez metros. Era como el hombre del saco de Hollywood -demasiado violenta, demasiado sexy, demasiado oscura, demasiado sangrienta, demasiado pedante, demasiado académica- era demasiado para que cualquiera pudiera manejarla. Hasta Spielberg. Menudas pelotas tiene el hombre, ¿verdad?  
  
Este no es solo otro remake moderno de Jack el Destripador. Esta película es oscuramente romántica, es dramática y da miedo. Y esto es lo que no es: no es una película biográfica históricamente incorrecta; no se trata de que alguien esté poseído por el espíritu maligno del asesino; y no es porno de cuchilladas-gore-tortura. En cambio, es una historia moral de excesos; es cuando cruzas esa delgada línea entre el genio y la locura.  
  
Protagonizada por el actor de Hollywood de la Lista-A, Jared Padalecki, que parece decidido a convertirse en un actor camaleónico, -una combinación del carisma de Johnny Depp y la profundidad de Kevin Spacey, finalmente se separa de sus habituales papeles protagonistas de comedia romántica o héroes de acción y demuestra ser un actor inteligente, crudo y arriesgado. Sin duda, la gente de Padalecki le aconsejó que se mantuviera alejado de este papel, temerosos de que la violencia y la total desnudez frontal lo mancharan permanentemente para sus fans y para Hollywood, -y en manos __de un director menos sofisticado o un actor menos maduro, este papel sería un triturador de carreras. Pero a la edad de 28 años, Padalecki está empezando a ampliar sus habilidades de actuación y "Whitechapel" es su vehículo hacia el verdadero estrellato. Sus próximos papeles en el cine serán algo digno de verse._ _  
  
Interpreta a Derek Ryder, un brillante estudiante de medicina que vive en las afueras de Londres, un genio peculiar que toca el violín clásico para "calmar su monstruo interior", como le dice a Abigail Lynch, su interés amoroso, interpretado de forma brillante por Miranda Kerr. Pero Derek tiene una pasión más profunda que la medicina y la música. Sus oscuras obsesiones lo llevan a Whitechapel, a los crímenes del famoso asesino en serie Jack el Destripador, y a las guaridas del pecado donde se puede comprar cualquier cosa por el precio correcto..._

***********

_433 North Camden Drive_

_Beverly Hills, CA 90219_ _  
_  
Chad se echó a reír, arrojando el _Variety Magazine_ sobre la mesa de café hacia Jared. –Tío, tienes a toda la ciudad a tus pies.  
  
Jared sonrió, rascándose la barbilla. -Sí, bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen: solo eres tan bueno como tu última película. -Suspiró, recostándose en el sofá de cuero. -Estoy tan cansado de hacer comedias románticas y películas de acción. Creo que "Whitechapel" me abrirá más puertas y por fin podré hacer algunos dramas más sustanciosos o no sé, algo diferente.  
  
-Escucha, creo que deberías aprovechar esta ola y empezar a pensar en dirigir.  
  
Jared asintió con la cabeza. -Probablemente podría conseguir un contrato de estudio con Warner Brothers.  
  
-Puedes unir todas las tomas que grabaste detrás de escena durante “Whitechapel” y convertirlas en un cortometraje, -dijo Chad, golpeándose la rodilla con la mano. -Puedo conseguirte algo de tiempo en el laboratorio de edición. Apuesto a que Lucas nos dejaría estar una tarde en ILM para mezclar el sonido.  
  
Jared se echó a reír, viendo a su mejor amigo y socio comercial emocionarse, moviendo la pierna arriba y abajo. -Tío, creo que te estás adelantando un poco.  
  
-Jared, te está empezando a aburrir la actuación, pero te encantan las películas y te encanta trabajar en Hollywood. Dirigir es probablemente el mejor movimiento profesional que puedas hacer -Steven Spielberg dijo que tenías buen ojo. Todos en esta ciudad te quieren -a todo el mundo le encanta trabajar contigo porque no eres un imbécil como la mayoría de los jetas con los que tenemos que lidiar. Vamos a darnos un tiempo para mirar guiones. Podemos empezar con algo pequeño, una película independiente, un poco peculiar que podamos llevar a Sundance.  
  
-Quizás deberías salir de detrás de escena, Chad. Creo que estás más entusiasmado que yo con todo esto, -le dijo Jared, sonriendo ampliamente.  
  
-No... Yo no puedo hacer lo que tú haces y no quiero hacerlo. Pero si decides que quieres dirigir, quiero ser tu productor ejecutivo.  
  
Jared puso los ojos en blanco. -Duh. ¿Crees que trabajaría con alguien más?  
  
Chad se rió entre dientes, recostándose en la silla. –He oído de uno de mis amigos en el AMP que te están considerando para el Oscar al mejor actor el año que bien. No es oficial, pero hay muchas posibilidades de que te nominen.  
  
-¿Por “Whitechapel”? -Dijo con los ojos muy abiertos. -¿De verdad?  
  
-Recuerda: “Es un honor estar nominado” y luego les enseñas los hoyuelos.  
  
Jared resopló, poniendo los ojos en blanco. –Tío, me haces reír.  
  
Chad se levantó de la silla y fue hacia su escritorio, para coger un gran sobre cuadrado. –He recogido esto, esta mañana, del correo que ha mandado tu agente. -Levantó el sobre. –Lo enviaron por mensajero y lo he abierto.  
  
-¿Qué es? –dijo Jared, mirando la expresión preocupada de Chad. -¿Pasa algo?  
  
-No, nada de eso, -dijo, entregándole el sobre.  
  
Jared miró el reverso. _Academia Madison-Berkner_. –Es de nuestra antigua escuela de secundaria.  
  
-Es una invitación, -dijo Chad, sentándose en el sofá. –La mía llegó hace un par de días.

Jared sacó la invitación impresa en grueso papel crema. Leyó el breve texto y frunció el ceño. -¿Ya es nuestra reunión de secundaria de 10 años?

-Sí.  
  
-Maldición... ¿dónde se ha ido el tiempo, eh?  
  
Chad se recostó en el sofá y levantó una ceja, mirándolo. -¿Te das cuenta de que los viejos dicen cosas así?  
  
Jared se echó a reír y guardó la invitación en el sobre. –No voy a ir.  
  
-¿De verdad? ¿Por qué no?  
  
-¿En serio quieres ir? ¿Tú? ¿Furry Murray? Odiabas estar allí.  
  
-Tú también; pero eso no significa que no debamos volver y echar un vistazo, -dijo Chad, riéndose entre dientes.  
  
Jared sacudió la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño. -Olvídalo, Chad, no voy a ir. Ya les hago donaciones anuales para apoyar al departamento de drama. Les di dos millones hace un par de años para que pudieran mejorar el teatro y cosas así. No pienso volver.  
  
Chad lo miró un largo momento. -¿No quieres volver porque te trataron como una mierda o porque podrías volver a ver a Jensen Ackles?  
  
Jared se mordió el labio y se dio la vuelta, arrojando el sobre sobre la mesa. -No quiero hablar de él.  
  
-Vamos, Jay, han pasado diez años. Creo que es hora de que sigas adelante.  
  
Se puso de pie, sacudiendo la cabeza, sin mirar a Chad. -He seguido adelante.

-No, no lo has hecho, -dijo Chad, suavemente. –Tienes citas, follas con gente, pero no has seguido adelante, Jared. Tal vez sería bueno para ti que volvieras y lo vieras, que le enseñes lo que se ha perdido y simplemente te lo quites de encima. Has estado cargando con él durante diez años, tío, déjalo ir.

Jared caminó hacia la ventana, con vistas al horizonte de Los Ángeles. El smog estaba a baja altura sobre la ciudad. Era tan extraño poder ver las nubes, allí colgadas, sombreando las calles y los edificios. Sabía que Chad tenía razón. No había superado a Jensen, no del todo.

Pero qué coño. Jared Padalecki era el soltero más elegible de Hollywood, un actor que estaba fuera del armario, era bisexual y se sentía orgulloso de ello, un hombre de sangre caliente que tenía más que su parte de amantes. Con una casa en Beverly Hills, un rancho en las afueras de Dallas, un penthouse en las Torres Trump de Nueva York y más dinero del que podría gastar en su vida.  
  
-Además, quiero ir, -dijo Chad, en tono pensativo. -Quiero ver nuestro antiguo campus y quiero ver a las personas con las que fuimos a la escuela. Sabes que todos se volverán locos cuando llegues. Todos esos imbéciles que solían burlarse de ti, son probablemente tus mayores admiradores y seguro que presumen de haber ido a la escuela contigo y de conocerte cuando hacías obras de teatro y musicales en la secundaria.  
  
Jared sonrió con pesar. Algunas personas habían intentado ponerse en contacto con él, utilizando su "conexión" Madison-Berkner para intentar ser sus amigos. Siempre había sido cortés, pero distante... y su gente los mantenía lejos de él.  
  
-Algunos de ellos no eran tan idiotas, -dijo Chad, respirando profundamente.  
  
Jared resopló. -Sí, todos lo fueron, Chad.  
  
Tenía éxito y era respetado. Tenía amigos a los que les gustaba porque era tonto, feliz y divertido. Ahora nadie lo llamaba "Gorrón"; nadie se burlaba de su ropa o de su coche; y nadie se burlaba de él por su trabajo de actuación. No había razón para volver al pasado y reabrir viejas heridas. No tenía nada que demostrarle a ninguno de ellos. Y no le importaba si no volvía a ver nunca más a Jensen Ross Ackles.  
  
Mierda. ¿A quién estaba intentando engañar?  
  
Jared se volvió y se apoyó contra el cristal, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos. Le dio a Chad una sonrisa torcida y suspiró. -Muy bien... deberíamos ir. Tienes razón, necesito superar esto. ¿Quién sabe? Puede que Jensen ni siquiera aparezca, así que no tengo por qué hacerme ilusiones, ¿verdad?  
  
Chad se inclinó hacia delante y le dio una pequeña sonrisa. -Además, podemos ir a ver a tu madre y a JD.  
  
-¿Qué pasa con tu familia?  
  
Puso los ojos en blanco. -Por favor, ¿por qué querría ir a ver a mi familia? Tu madre prácticamente me crió como si fuera suyo.  
  
Jared se echó a reír y asintió. Eso era cierto. Los padres de Chad ni siquiera sabían, ni les importaba, que Chad pasara veranos enteros viviendo con Jared y su madre en su modesta casa; ella lo quería como a un segundo hijo. Su madre le guardaba todos los secretos, no lo malcriaba, y lo hacía trabajar para conseguir lo que quería, exactamente igual que a Jared.

-Y Sandy... si vamos, ella también tiene que estar allí, -dijo Jared, separándose del cristal y yendo hacia Chad.  
  
-Sí, definitivamente, -dijo Chad, asintiendo.

***********

**SEGUNDA PARTE: Puedes volver de nuevo a casa... para regodearte**  
  
 _Duncan Quinn_ _  
San Richardson, Texas_  
  
Desde que Jared había descubierto esa tienda de ropa masculina, escondida a lo largo de Victory Park Lane en Downtown-Deep Ellum, se había convertido en un cliente habitual. Habían tardado dos horas medirlo de pies a cabeza y Jared solía pedir una docena de trajes cada vez que iba allí. Le gustaba como le quedaban los estilizados trajes europeos. Como era tan alto y ancho de hombros, nunca había podido encontrar nada que le quedara bien. GQ publicó un artículo sobre la ropa a medida de Duncan Quinn y la siguiente vez que fue a casa a visitar a su madre y a JD, pasó para echar un vistazo y fue seducido, rápidamente, por el amable dueño de la tienda y por la ropa a medida de gran calidad de Saville Row.  
  
Dentro de la estrecha tienda, el suelo y las estanterías de madera le daban una sensación de calidez, como si acabara de entrar en una sastrería inglesa. Johnny Mercer sonaba suavemente por los altavoces. Todo era muy natural, incluidos todos los muebles -la ropa era moderna, la tienda estaba tranquila. Grandes fotos de Sean Connery como James Bond colgaban de las paredes. Lo único llamativo eran los tres candelabros de Tiffany que colgaban del techo. Siempre olía a virutas de madera, sándalo y aftershave. Entró por la puerta de cristal e inhaló profundamente, sonriendo.  
  
-Señor Padalecki, ¡bienvenido de nuevo a Duncan Quinn!  
  
-Hola Andrew, me alegro de verte de nuevo, -dijo, abrazando al elegante gerente de la tienda.  
  
Andrew se rió entre dientes cuando Jared finalmente lo soltó. -¿Necesitas renovar tu vestuario? -Miró a Jared de pies a cabeza con su agudo ojo y sacudió la cabeza. -Hmm... No veo diferencias notables.  
  
Jared resopló. -Gracias por decir que no he engordado.

-Nunca sería tan inapropiado como para hacer ese tipo de comentario a cualquiera de nuestros clientes, -dijo con sorna; y luego le sonrió a Jared. -¿Cómo estás, Jay?  
  
-Bien, gracias. -Miró alrededor de la tienda. -En realidad he venido a pasar unos días. Es mi reunión de secundaria de diez años este fin de semana.  
  
Andrew levantó la ceja. –Eso parece interesante.  
  
Jared sonrió y sacudió la cabeza. –La verdad es que, probablemente sea una mala idea. He aceptado venir porque mi mejor amigo, Chad, y yo nos graduamos en Madison-Berkner y él quería venir. Tengo problemas con el tiempo que pasé en la escuela secundaria.

-Como todos nosotros, -dijo Andrew, sabiamente. -¿Estás buscando un traje nuevo?

-No. Quiero decir, no para la reunión. Voy a llevar el traje marrón de rayas que me hiciste el año pasado, -dijo, mirando las pocas piezas confeccionadas colocadas en las estanterías.  
  
Andrew asintió con la cabeza. -Sí, es un traje maravilloso. -Miró las estanterías, sacando cuatro camisas de su talla. -Para el traje marrón, recomendaría estas camisas para complementarlo.  
  
-Y una corbata, -dijo Jared, volviéndose para mirar la amplia mesa cubierta con corbatas de seda perfectamente enrolladas. Tocó una rosa pálido y Andrew se echó a reír, apartándole la mano.  
  
-A ver, Jared, ya hablamos sobre llevar rosa todo el tiempo; y aunque aprecio que lo lleves como insignia de honor para nuestra comunidad, realmente no es un color que te favorezca, -dijo Andrew, sonriéndole. -Prueba con el azul real... o con algo dentro del rango del esmeralda.  
  
-Gracias, -dijo Jared, sonrojándose ligeramente. Siempre se sentía como un niño pequeño cuando Andrew lo amonestaba por llevar demasiado rosa. Giró la cabeza cuando escuchó un ruido y un jadeo suave. -Creo que tu otro cliente se está impacientando un poco.

-Oh sí, por supuesto, volveré contigo si me necesitas, -le dijo a Jared.  
  
-No hay problema. Soy un chico grande, ¿sabes?  
  
Andrew se rió entre dientes, guiñándole un ojo. -Oh sí, lo sé. He visto "Whitechapel”.  
  
Jared se sonrojó de nuevo, viendo cómo se alejaba para hablar con el otro hombre que estaba en la parte de atrás de la tienda, escondiéndose detrás de la pared, junto a la caja registradora, donde se encontraban los probadores. Captó un vistazo de cabello rubio oscuro y el resplandor de la luz sobre unas gafas. Ahora lo reconocían más y estaba acostumbrado a que la gente lo mirara abiertamente... o mientras se escondían detrás de algo. Una parte de él se preguntaba si era un paparazzi, pero nadie sabía que se había ido de Los Ángeles, ni siquiera su equipo de relaciones públicas, y Andrew nunca dejaría entrar a los periodistas en su tienda.  
  
Se volvió para mirar la colección de corbatas, sosteniéndolas contra las camisas, intentando encontrar cual quedaba mejor. Andrew tenía un gusto espectacular y se aseguraba de que fuera perfectamente vestido. Así que lo dejaría hacer la selección final.  
  
"... sí, es él..."  
  
"…escuela secundaria…"  
  
"... no debería molestarlo..."  
  
Jared suspiró, preparándose para ser encantador, abierto y amable con un fan. Miró por encima del hombro, con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro, listo para estrecharle la mano y dejar que le hicieran una foto, y dejó caer el paquete de camisas que tenía en las manos cuando se encontró cara a cara con Jensen Ackles.

-¿Jensen?

-Hola Jared, -dijo, sonriéndole cálidamente.  
  
Jared parpadeó y lo miró de pies a cabeza. Jensen estaba... jodidamente hermoso. No creía que fuera posible o justo que pudiera estar más guapo ahora que cuando era un adolescente. Era alto -Jared se regodeó en secreto ya que él era más alto, -con el pelo corto y rubio oscuro. Llevaba gafas con montura metálica y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas. Jensen llevaba camisa gris y pantalón gris oscuro, Jared podía reconocer el toque de Andrew en la ropa.  
  
-Yo... guau... no esperaba... -Jared se detuvo, inclinándose para recoger las camisas del suelo, dándose un momento para recuperarse. Ignoró el resoplido amortiguado de Andrew.  
  
 _No seas un puto idiota. Relájate. Es Jensen... pero tú eres el puñetero Jared Padalecki. Ganas $15 millones por película y probablemente te van a nominar a un Oscar._ _  
_  
Se puso de pie de nuevo, con una sonrisa segura en su lugar, y dio un paso adelante, abrazando a Jensen con un solo brazo, dándole palmaditas en la espalda. -Hombre, Jensen, que bueno volver a verte. ¡Ha pasado mucho tiempo!  
  
-Yo, eh, sí, -dijo Jensen, moviendo las manos suavemente por la espalda de Jared. -Diez años.  
  
Jared se soltó rápidamente, aun manteniendo la sonrisa, enseñándole los hoyuelos. Vio a Jensen parpadear, con un pequeño surco entre las cejas. -Entonces, supongo que estás aquí para la reunión, ¿verdad?  
  
-Sí, -dijo, suavemente. -No esperaba verte. ¿Vas a ir?  
  
-Bueno, tenía algo de tiempo libre y he pensado que estaría bien venir a ver a mi madre y a JD.  
  
-¿JD? ¿Tú profesor de teatro?  
  
Jared sonrió. -Más bien mi padrastro. Mi madre se casó con él hace cinco años.  
  
-Yo no... felicidades. Sé que JD y tú teníais un vínculo muy fuerte cuando estábamos en la escuela.  
  
Jared asintió con la cabeza. -Sí, sí. Después de la graduación, JD me presentó a algunas personas que conocía en Los Ángeles y así es como empecé a actuar. Resultó ser un contacto muy bueno.  
  
Jensen sonrió y asintió nuevamente. -¿Sería muy raro si dijera que soy un gran admirador tuyo?  
  
Jared se echó a reír,- _ja, ja, ja-_ , y se estremeció interiormente por lo falso que había sonado. Vio a Jensen sonreírle nervioso. -Bueno, sabes... sí... gracias. –Respiró profundamente. -Supongo que también compras aquí, en Duncan Quinn.  
  
 _Dios, ¿se podía ser más estúpido?_ _  
_  
-Vengo aquí desde que estaba en la universidad, -dijo Jensen, suavemente. -Andrew me dijo que no sabía vestirme y me acogió bajo su ala.  
  
Jared asintió con la cabeza. -Sé lo que quieres decir, hizo lo mismo por mí.  
  
-Estás muy bien... genial en realidad, -dijo y Jared vio como Jensen lo miraba despacio. Sintió como se le calentaban mejillas bajo la larga mirada.

-Tú también, -dijo, golpeándose el muslo. -Yo—

-¿Estás libre cuando termines aquí? Quizá podríamos ir a almorzar y ponernos al día antes de vernos en la reunión...  
  
Jared tragó saliva, mirando a todas partes menos a Jensen. _¡En serio! No podía sentarse delante de Jensen y hablar como... como si no hubiera pasado nada entre ellos._ -Yo... um...  
  
-Está bien. Quiero decir, probablemente estés ocupado con... -Jensen le dio otra sonrisa, levantando las cejas. -Te veré el sábado y...  
  
-¡No! Quiero decir, sí, me encantaría almorzar contigo... um... solo necesito terminar... esto... y... -Jared suspiró, cerró los ojos un momento y soltó una suave carcajada. Abrió los ojos y le sonrió a Jensen. -Esto es tan estúpido, Jensen. –Respiró profundamente. -Déjame que termine con Andrew y podemos ir a comer. A mí también me gustaría que nos pusiéramos al día.

Jensen sonrió ampliamente, sus ojos verdes brillaban. -¡Excelente! Tengo que pagarle a Andrew, y luego podemos irnos.  
  
-Está bien, -dijo Jared, asintiendo. -Solo necesito encontrar una corbata que vaya bien…  
  
-La rosa, -dijo Jensen, sonriéndole. -Siempre me has gustado de rosa.  
  
-Nada de rosa, señor Padalecki, -dijo Andrew desde algún lugar de la tienda. -Señor Ackles, no lleve a mi cliente por el mal camino.  
  
Jared miró a Jensen y ambos comenzaron a reír. Se sintió aliviado al romper la extraña tensión que había entre ellos. Podía sentir como le latía el corazón con fuerza y respiró hondo, calmado, intentando recuperar el control. Se volvió y miró la mesa con las corbatas de nuevo, eligiendo la verde oscuro con el suave patrón de flor de lis blanca, que era el icono de las corbatas de Duncan Quinn. Observó a Jensen en la caja registradora, hablando con Andrew, apoyándose ligeramente contra el mostrador, con las caderas ladeadas. Jared se mordió el labio, mirándole el culo y gimió para sí mismo, tratando de no empalmarse en la tienda. Andrew le reñiría por arruinar el corte de sus pantalones.

***********

_Restaurante Craft_  
  
-Bienvenidos a Craft, caballeros.  
  
El Maître les sonrió cuando entraron al restaurante. Jared pudo ver el destello de reconocimiento en sus ojos, la forma en que lo examinó, pero se mantuvo profesional, sentándolos en una mesa que era un poco más privada, en el comedor abierto. Jared sonrió mientras atravesaba el restaurante, pero ignoró las miradas y los susurros de las personas sentadas en el comedor.  
  
-Gracias, -dijo Jared, dejando la bolsa debajo de la silla. Se sentó de espaldas al resto de la habitación; prefería no sufrir distracciones.  
  
-Sus menús, -dijo el Maître, dándoles las carpetas de cuero. -Su camarero les atenderá en breve.  
  
-Gracias, -dijo Jensen, sonriéndole.  
  
Jared abrió el menú, mirando los platos. Se moría por una jugosa hamburguesa con bacon, que era uno de los mejores platos de Craft.  
  
-Supongo que te pasa mucho, -dijo Jensen, en voz baja.  
  
Lo miró levantando las cejas. -¿El qué?  
  
-Que la gente te reconozca.  
  
-Ahora me pasa más que antes. -dijo Jared, encogiéndose de hombros.  
  
Jensen se rió entre dientes. –El precio de la fama.  
  
-A veces... pero todo es parte del trabajo, ¿verdad? -Dijo suavemente. -Sé lo que hay. -Cerró el menú y lo dejó a un lado. -Entonces... ¿qué has estado haciendo estos últimos diez años?  
  
Jensen se echó a reír, mirándolo por encima del menú. -Bueno, estudié Astronomía en la universidad y me gustó tanto que decidí ir a la escuela de posgrado y luego hice el doctorado en Astronomía y Física. Vivo en Houston y trabajo para el Centro Espacial Johnson de la NASA. Soy astrofísico e ingeniero del Programa Constellation.  
  
-Hostia, -dijo Jared, mirándolo fijamente. -Entonces eres... ¿Dr. Ackles?  
  
Jensen asintió con la cabeza. -Sí.

-¿Qué... qué haces? Y utiliza palabras sencillas para que te pueda entender.

-Básicamente, mi equipo y yo diseñamos vehículos de exploración que se envían al espacio. En este momento, estamos trabajando en un satélite autopropulsado no tripulado que pueda llegar al borde de nuestra galaxia.  
  
Jared puso las manos sobre la mesa y dejó escapar un profundo suspiro. -Me alegro que trabajes en algo que te encanta hacer.-Sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza. -No debería estar tan sorprendido. Siempre supe que harías grandes cosas.  
  
-Gracias, -dijo Jensen, mirando el menú. Lo cerró y lo dejó a un lado, mirando a Jared un largo momento. -He visto todas tus películas, ya sabes. Todavía no he visto "Whitechapel", pero tiene una pinta fantástica. No es tu estilo de película habitual, pero vi el trailer y parece que va a estar muy bien.  
  
-Ya no veo mis películas, -admitió, jugando con los cubiertos. -Me vuelvo demasiado crítico y no puedo dejar de pensar en todas las formas en que podría haber interpretado mejor una escena; o me pregunto por qué el editor ha utilizado esa toma en lugar de otra. Solía volverme loco cuando empecé, y me preocupaba y discutía con la gente. Así que dejé de verlas.  
  
-Pero siempre estás volando por todo el país y yendo a los estrenos y—  
  
-Está en mi contrato que tengo que hacer una serie de entrevistas cuando se estrenan las películas, -le dijo Jared. –Me paseo por la alfombra roja, me saco una foto, hago cientos de entrevistas y digo grandes cosas sobre la película, luego seguridad me saca a escondidas.

-Trucos del oficio. -Jensen se echó a reír, recostándose en la silla. -Entonces... ¿cómo es trabajar con Spielberg?  
  
-Está bien. Quiero decir, es Spielberg, ¿verdad? Por fin descubrí por qué es un gran director. No es solo porque tiene una visión real de la película; es porque sabe hablar con los actores. He trabajado con directores que podían conceptualizar una película, pero no podían decirme lo que querían escena por escena, -dijo Jared, balbuceando. Sonrió de nuevo y se mordió el labio. -¿Te estoy aburriendo? Yo no... Estoy más interesado en lo que haces. Mi vida es más o menos un libro abierto, ya sabes, así que...

Antes de que Jensen pudiera decir algo, un joven se acercó a su mesa con una amplia sonrisa. Probablemente tenía poco más de veinte años, alto y desgarbado, con cabello castaño y bonitos ojos marrones. Jared lo miró un momento y vio al joven tomándole la medida. -Buenas tardes, caballeros, soy Damon. ¿Saben que van a beber?  
  
-Agua para mí, por favor, -Jared arrastró las palabras, mirándolo. Se sonrojó ligeramente ante el evidente interés en la cara de Damon.  
  
-Lo mismo para mí, -dijo Jensen, sonriendo a Jared, mientras miraba a Damon.  
  
-Enseguida vuelvo con sus bebidas. -Damon lanzó otra mirada a Jared, disfrazándola con su sonrisa profesional.  
  
-Tío, ¿cuántas veces al día intentan ligar contigo?  
  
Jared hizo una mueca y puso los ojos en blanco. -En Los Ángeles todo el mundo está bastante hastiado, así que la verdad es que cuando estoy allí no intentan ligar conmigo.  
  
-Vamos, tienes que estar bromeando.

-La verdad es que tengo una vida privada bastante tranquila, -dijo en voz baja. -¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Estás saliendo con alguien?

-No, -dijo Jensen, con facilidad. -Ya no. Estuve con Craig durante unos tres años y... bueno, no funcionó. Soy adicto al trabajo y Craig quería... necesitaba más tiempo del que podía darle... del que estaba dispuesto a darle.  
  
Jared parpadeó y luego tragó, sentía la cabeza pesada. -¿Tú... estás fuera del armario?  
  
-Fuera y orgulloso, Jared, -dijo Jensen, riéndose. -Estaba en el segundo año de pregrado cuando entré en una reunión LGTB y no volví a mirar atrás.  
  
-Guau…  
  
-Mira, Jay... sobre lo que pasó en el pasado...  
  
-Está en el pasado, Jensen, -dijo, sonriéndole. -Solo éramos niños, ¿qué sabíamos?  
  
-Bueno, aparentemente tu sabías muchísimo más que yo, -dijo Jensen, mirándolo atentamente. -Lo siento... por no creer en ti, en nosotros.  
  
Jared lo miró un largo momento, vio su expresión seria, la profundidad de la tristeza en sus ojos. Se aclaró la garganta y giró la cabeza para mirar por la ventana, hacia la concurrida calle. -Está en el pasado. Ambos hemos seguido adelante.  
  
-Sí... sí, -dijo Jensen, suspirando. -Supongo que tienes razón.

Jared lo detuvo, - _vamos, eres actor, puedes hacer esto-_ , y sonrió con su mejor sonrisa, tranquilizando a Jensen. -Ahora que nos hemos encontrado, podemos volver a ser amigos.  
  
Jensen se mordió el labio y levantó las cejas, sonriendo levemente. -Eso suena muy bien. Me gustaría mucho.  
  
Damon volvió con sus bebidas, dejándolas perfectamente sobre la mesa. -¿Les gustaría empezar con un aperitivo y les digo cuales son los especiales de hoy?  
  
-En realidad, sé lo que quiero, -dijo Jared, sonriendo al joven.  
  
-Yo también, -dijo Jensen, mirando a Jared.  
  
Jared miró hacia otro lado, sus ojos saltando nerviosos por todas partes. No creía que fuera justo que Jensen coqueteara con él, goteando insinuaciones. Se reclinó en la silla y le dedicó a Damon una sonrisa ganadora.  
  
-Genial, -dijo Damon, parpadeando rápidamente y lamiéndose los labios.  
  
-Quiero la hamburguesa de bacon, al punto, con guarnición de patatas fritas.  
  
-¿La quiere con todos los aderezos, incluido el queso?

-Claro, me parece bien.

Damon se volvió para sonreír a Jensen, mirándolo por primera vez, definitivamente le gustaba lo que veía. Jared estaba tristemente divertido y no podía culpar al chico por reconocer que Jensen merecía su atención. -¿Y usted señor?  
  
-Sabes... eso me ha parecido bastante bien. Voy a pedir lo mismo, -dijo Jensen, sonriendo.  
  
-Dos hamburguesas de bacon, al punto, con queso, patatas fritas y todos los aderezos, -dijo Damon, sonriendo. Jared notó como su mirada se paraba en Jensen. -Enseguida vuelvo.  
  
Jared se echó a reír, inclinándose hacia adelante. -Creo que nuestro camarero cree que eres más sexy que yo.  
  
-Lo dudo, Jared, -dijo, poniendo los ojos en blanco. -Entonces, ¿cuánto tiempo te quedas en la ciudad?  
  
-Solo el fin de semana. Vuelo el lunes.  
  
Jensen asintió, recogió su servilleta de tela y la abrió para ponerla sobre su regazo. -¿Sabes que sería divertido?

-¿Hmm? –murmuró Jared, tomando un sorbo de agua.  
  
-Deberíamos ir a ver "Whitechapel" antes de que te vayas.  
  
Los ojos de Jared se abrieron y dejó el vaso de agua. -¿Qué? ¿Por qué?  
  
-Creo que estaría bien que la viésemos juntos; así puedes explicarme lo que pasaba durante el rodaje o contarme sobre tu "motivación" en las escenas, -dijo Jensen, riendo suavemente. –He leído que hay desnudez frontal completa. ¿Utilizasteis un doble?  
  
Jared lo miró un largo momento, sintiendo como se le calentaban las mejillas, y luego empezó a reír, aplaudiendo y echando la cabeza hacia atrás. -¡Oh Dios mío! ¡No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso!  
  
Jensen le sonrió, sus ojos verdes brillaban detrás de las gafas. -Vamos, Jay. Si no puedes soportarlo, podemos marcharnos e… e ir a mi habitación de hotel a beber y hablar.  
  
Jared levantó las cejas, mirándolo de cerca. No era la primera vez que Jared recibía esa misma invitación, envuelta en aparente inocencia y simpatía. Pero sabía que Jensen no era un "folla estrellas" o un trepa o parte de un séquito de groupies o algo así. Probablemente no quería decir nada; solo era él siendo cauteloso y paranoico, malinterpretando una invitación perfectamente normal -dos viejos amigos que simplemente estaban pasando el rato y poniéndose al día.  
  
Finalmente sonrió, asintiendo lentamente. -Está bien, Jen, vale.  
  
-Bien, -dijo Jensen, mirándolo un largo momento. –Bien.

***********

**TERCERA PARTE: Los sueños se hacen realidad**  
  
Jared se metió en el servicio de caballeros, sujetando el móvil contra la oreja, le temblaban las manos. No podía creer que se estuviera escondiendo en el baño de hombres. Pero necesitaba algo de perspectiva. Necesitaba hablar con alguien que conociera su historia. -¡Maldición, contesta el teléfono!  
  
-Dígame.  
  
-¡Chad! ¡Gracias a Dios! Mira, necesito consejo. ¡Estoy con Jensen y quiere que vayamos a ver "Whitechapel"! Odio verme a mí mismo… y no quiero que vea... y joder, ¡está guapísimo! ¡Creo que ahora está mejor que cuando éramos adolescentes! Estoy bastante seguro de que podría seducirlo y creo que acaba de invitarme a la habitación de su hotel y ¿qué coño voy a hacer?  
  
-¿De qué estás hablando? –le ladró Chad. -Maldita sea, Jay, ¿te has metido algo? No voy a pasar por otro episodio de experimentación con…  
  
-¡No lo he hecho! ¡Ni lo hice! –gritó Jared por el móvil. -¡Y eso no fue culpa mía! Ese hijo de puta de Bryant metió algo en mi bebida y... joder, no estoy colocado, ¿vale? ¡Fue una vez! ¡Una vez!  
  
-¿Entonces qué coño está pasando? ¿Dónde estás? ¿No se supone que deberías estar en San Richardson?  
  
Respiró hondo y dejó salir el aire lentamente. -Estaba en Duncan Quinn y Jensen también estaba allí. Se me acercó y empezamos a hablar, ya sabes. Y luego dijo, vamos a almorzar y ponernos al día. Y yo dije, vale, guay, y fuimos a Craft. Y estábamos bien, todo está yendo muy bien, y ahora quiere que vayamos a ver "Whitechapel" juntos.  
  
Hubo un largo silencio en la línea.  
  
-¿Chad? ¿Estás ahí, tío?  
  
Chad suspiró profundamente. -Mira, Jay, id a ver la puñetera película juntos. Acuéstate con él. Sácalo de tu sistema.  
  
-¿Qué? ¿Ese es tu consejo? No puedo... ¿acostarme con él? ¿No crees que eso vaya a empeorar el problema?  
  
-¿Empeorar? Antes que nada, deja de ser una maldita chica histérica, -dijo Chad, riéndose suavemente. –Es como si nunca te hubieras encontrado con un antiguo novio.  
  
Jared tragó saliva. -Ninguno de ellos era Jensen.  
  
-Lo sé, -dijo Chad, amablemente. -Entonces... supongo que la chispa sigue ahí, ¿eh?  
  
-Sí, -dijo Jared, apoyado contra la pared de azulejos. -No sé cómo actuar cuando estoy cerca de él. Quién se supone que soy, ¿vale?  
  
-Dios, eres tan método. Solo sé tú mismo, tío. –resopló Chad. -Joder, también me has convertido en una chica. No pienso tener esta discusión contigo. Que te jodan.

-¡Chad! -Gritó y miró el móvil. _¡El hijo de puta le había colgado!_ Jared se guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo y miró su reflejo en el espejo. Estaba sonrojado y sudaba. -Maldición. -Cogió una toalla y se secó la cara. Se acarició el pelo. Soltando un suspiro, se lavó las manos y se las secó, arrojando la toalla al contenedor de desechos.  
  
Con otra respiración profunda, - _no seas idiota-_ , salió del servicio con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara, mientras volvía al comedor. Vio a Jensen de pie junto al mostrador, sujetando las bolsas de Duncan Quinn.

-Hey, he pagado la cuenta. Me he imaginado que querrías salir de aquí, -dijo Jensen, dándole a Jared su bolsa.

-Oh. Gracias. No tenías porque hacerlo. -dijo Jared, sonriendo.  
  
Jensen sonrió de lado. -Creo que puedo pagar el almuerzo, tío. Además, fui yo el que te pidió que almorzaras conmigo, así que está bien.  
  
-Bueno, sí, no... Quiero decir... gracias por el almuerzo, Jensen, -dijo en voz baja.  
  
Había dos tipos de personas que se le arrimaban: los que esperaban que él pagara por todo y los que pagaban por todo porque querían impresionarlo o demostrarle que no estaban con él por su dinero. Ambos tipos de gente ponían a Jared un poco nervioso porque, por su experiencia, realmente no estaban allí solo para estar con él. Y era muy realista al respecto. Todos querían algo de él. Y lo entendía, conocía el juego y sabía jugarlo. Simplemente no sabía en qué grupo poner a Jensen.  
  
-De nada. Vamos, el próximo pase es en treinta minutos, -dijo Jensen, abriéndoles la puerta para salir a la acera. -Mi coche está justo ahí y…  
  
-¿En serio quieres ir a verla? –dijo Jared, riendo entre dientes.  
  
Jensen se detuvo y se volvió para mirarlo. -Mira, si vas a estar incómodo, no tenemos que verla. Prefiero pasar más tiempo contigo antes de la reunión. Me imagino que mañana por la noche todos van a querer hablar contigo, así que…  
  
-No, no, -dijo Jared, riendo de nuevo. -Podemos ir a verla. Solo... no te burles de mí. Soy un artista sensible y todo eso.  
  
Jensen resopló. -Lo prometo, _Jaredina_.

***********

_Teatro Crescent_ _  
Centro ciudad_  
  
Jared estaba inquieto. Habían pasado años desde que se sentó a ver una de sus películas. Por lo general, hacía que Chad las viera hasta el final y le escribiera los comentarios. Confiaba en que fuera brutalmente honesto, aunque la mayoría de las veces, sentía que era demasiado amable con sus críticas y tenían grandes peleas sobre su trabajo. Pero confiaba en él. Durante todo el tiempo que llevaban siendo amigos, Chad era la única persona en el negocio que se preocupaba por él como Jay, persona, y no como Jared Padalecki, el actor.  
  
Sería estúpido decir que no le importaba su imagen. Es lo que lo había llevado a trabajar en Hollywood; es lo que le pagaba el sueldo. Ambos protegían su imagen para que Jared pudiera trabajar como actor. Y por mucho que le encantara todo sobre el negocio, Jared se preguntaba si alguna vez recuperaría su nombre y el anonimato.  
  
Suspiró en silencio y miró a Jensen, disimuladamente. Era mejor que mirar su enorme cara, gracias a Dios, el dermatólogo había podido eliminar algunas de las viejas marcas del acné adolescente, y no podía superar lo impecable que se veía Jensen después de todos estos años. Podía ver las pecas gracias a la luz que provenía de la pantalla, pero Jensen siempre había tenido una piel perfecta cuando era adolescente.  
  
Los años se habían portado muy bien con él. Sin duda, mucha gente le echaba un vistazo a Jensen y quería estar con él. Y ¿cuántas personas lo conocían íntimamente? Los celos golpearon a Jared cuando pensó en los antiguos amantes de Jensen. Se moría por saber más sobre Craig -quién era, cómo era, si era más guapo que Jared, si era mejor en la cama... no es como si ellos hubieran pasado de la tercera base cuando eran novios. Eso le molestaba. Tom Welling le había mentido a Jensen cuando le dijo que era la bicicleta de la escuela y que todos lo habían montado; Irónicamente, Jared fue virgen hasta los 22 años, demasiado tímido para dar ese paso, después de todo lo que había pasado. No quería profundizar demasiado en ello, considerando su promiscuidad, pero Jared estaba realmente dolido por lo que había sucedió y había tardado mucho tiempo en volver a confiar en alguien, de nuevo.

-Ya basta, -le susurró Jensen. -Me estás poniendo nervioso.

Jared tragó saliva y asintió, volviendo la cara hacia la pantalla. Se limpió las manos sudorosas en los muslos y se mordió la lengua. Oh, mierda. Su escena de desnudo se acercaba.  
  
Spielberg, probablemente, había estado más nervioso que Jared por grabar esa escena. Steven Spielberg rara vez grababa desnudos en sus películas. Siempre estaban implícitos. Así que grabar a un actor desnudo también era nuevo para él. Dos semanas antes de la filmación de esta escena, Jared y Steven, junto con media docena de abogados, Chad y el agente de Jared, habían tenido una larga discusión sobre quién iba a recortar su vello púbico, cuánto había que recortar y cual de las compañías de seguros del estudio iba a enviar un representante, para asegurarse de que ninguna de las partes privadas de Jared resultara herida inadvertidamente. Sí, fue una tarde divertida.  
  
El día del rodaje, todos en el set, se comportaron como auténticos profesionales. Nadie lo miró, ni lo hizo sentir extraño. La actriz que interpretaba a su víctima en la escena también tenía que estar desnuda, pero al menos estaba cubierta de sangre y órganos internos falsos; y cada vez que se apretaba contra ella, podía protegerla. Los dos se llevaban muy bien y él se sentía lo suficientemente seguro con ella como para poder hacer cada toma, cortar y repetir. Cada vez que el equipo tenía que repetir, se vestían y hablaban sobre sus destinos de viaje favoritos. En una de las tomas posteriores, Jared se enredó con las sábanas y literalmente se cayó de la cama aterrizando de culo. Dijo sus frases desde el suelo y todos se rieron. Necesitaron un descanso de treinta minutos después de eso, porque Spielberg no podía parar de reírse, mientras la maquilladora cubría con pintura color carne el moratón de su trasero.  
  
Echó un vistazo a la pantalla cuando la actriz empezó a gritar. Era bastante brutal, otra razón por la cual Jared no podía ver esa película. Todo era falso, todo coreografiado, pero estaba sorprendido. Nunca podría ser esa persona. Chad dijo que la escena lo había acojonado vivo y eso que conocía a Jared mejor que nadie. Había sido una buena interpretación, suponía, el haber podido llegar a ese nivel. Le había provocado ansiedad y ganas de vomitar. Esa había sido la primera película que le había pedido a su madre que no fuera a ver. JD la vio y le llamó para decirle que era una de sus mejores actuaciones, que si no conseguía una nominación de la Academia, es que eran un montón de idiotas ciegos.  
  
Jared comenzó a sacudir la pierna y golpear el pie contra el suelo alfombrado. Estaba agarrando los costados del cojín del asiento. Se sobresaltó cuando sintió que la mano de Jensen se curvaba suavemente sobre su rodilla, sujetándole la pierna. Jared dejó escapar un suspiro y se tragó un gemido, mirando la mano de Jensen. Podía sentir el cálido y familiar peso contra él y se mordió el labio, cuando un doloroso y ardiente placer le atravesó las entrañas haciendo que se empalmara.  
  
Durante el resto de la película, Jared se quedó congelado en su asiento, le palpitaba la polla contra el muslo. Se colocó los pantalones para intentar mantenerla baja, pero la presión se sintió deliciosa y la mano de Jensen tan cerca... no estaba ayudando. No se movió más que para respirar. Jensen mantuvo la mano sobre su rodilla, con los dedos firmes, mientras se movían sobre su pantalón. Simplemente lo miró, completamente consciente de cada contracción, de cada movimiento. Cuando, por fin, quitó la mano, Jared siguió el movimiento con los ojos, preguntándose por qué no lo seguía tocando. Se encontró con los ojos de Jensen bajo la tenue luz de la sala de cine.  
  
-Hey, ¿estás bien? -Dijo Jensen, poniendo la misma mano con la que había pasado una hora tocándole la rodilla, en su hombro.  
  
Jared se retorció un poco en su asiento, tratando de esconder lo empalmado que estaba de la vista de Jensen, agradeciendo a Andrew y a los dioses de la moda que su camisa fuera lo suficientemente larga como para cubrirle la parte delantera de los pantalones. -Sí, estoy bien, solo... ya sabes... verme a mí mismo... pfft... -Hizo un movimiento tonto con la mano, sintiéndose como un enorme idiota.  
  
-Ha estado bien, Jared, -dijo, frotándole el hombro. -Vamos, vámonos antes de que todo el mundo te reconozca.  
  
-Lo dudo. –resopló Jared. Pero se puso de pie y mantuvo la cabeza gacha mientras bajaban las escaleras hasta el piso principal del auditorio, yendo detrás de un grupo de personas hasta las puertas. No los escuchó decir nada sobre la película o sobre él. Se volvió y esperó a que Jensen lo alcanzara y salieron juntos del cine, sin ser vistos por nadie.

-Entonces... ¿qué te ha parecido? –preguntó por fin Jared, mientras iban hacia el coche de Jensen.

Jensen sonrió. -Creo que es una de tus mejores películas, Jared. Tu personaje estaba tan loco, pero por fuera parecía totalmente normal. Me ha gustado que algunas partes fueran divertidas, muy bien sincronizado—  
  
-Mucho tiempo haciendo comedias románticas, -dijo Jared, sonriendo. Estaba empezando a sentirse bastante cálido por los elogios de Jensen. -Pero en realidad, venga, todo el mundo me dice siempre cosas buenas cuando habla conmigo, bueno, excepto Chad, pero su trabajo es ser un imbécil, así que ¿qué piensas de verdad?  
  
-¿El trabajo de Chad es ser un imbécil?  
  
Jared lo miró por un momento. -¿Oh? Sí, Chad es mi compañero. Ya sabes, se graduó en la UCLA y luego hizo un Máster en Administración de Empresas. Ha sido mi compañero desde que empecé a conseguir mis primeros papeles importantes en el cine. Pensé, que si podía confiar en alguien, era en él. Ha sido mi mejor amigo desde que nos conocimos, ya sabes, así que me pareció lo mejor que Chad fuera parte de todo lo que hago. Realmente me ayudó a avanzar en mi carrera. No sabría qué hacer sin él, si te soy sincero.  
  
-Chad y tú... erais bastante inseparables cuando estábamos en la escuela, -dijo Jensen, suavemente. -Supongo que no debería sorprenderme que todavía estéis juntos. Quiero decir, los tabloides siempre dicen que estás saliendo con otras personas...  
  
Jensen lo miró largo rato y luego volvió la mirada. Jared no entendía por qué parecía... ¿decepcionado? Eso lo molestó. ¿Qué derecho tenía Jensen a estar decepcionado porque Chad fuera su... ¿ohhhhhhh?  
  
-¿Qué? Uh, no, Chad es mi **socio comercial**. No estamos saliendo... -Jared se echó a reír, mirando a Jensen. -Dios, ¿Chad y yo? Ya sabes... es como mi hermano y sería un poco... bueno...  
  
Jensen se rió con él y respiró hondo. -Está bien... bueno... -Se aclaró la garganta. -Bueno, has estado genial, Jared. Siempre supe que tendrías éxito como actor. Ya sabes, la gente todavía habla de cuando interpretaste al Dr. Frank-N-Furter, con tacones y lencería.  
  
Jared lo miró fijamente. -¿Qué? ¿De Verdad? ¿La gente?  
  
-De Madison-Berkner, -dijo Jensen, sonriéndole.  
  
-¿Te has mantenido en contacto con, um, tus amigos?

Jensen asintió con la cabeza. –Con algunos.

-Oh, -dijo, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente. No estaba seguro de que pensar sobre eso. Por supuesto que había mantenido el contacto con sus amigos de la escuela, era su príncipe y lo adoraban. Jensen había crecido con ellos -Tom y Joanna y... todos los niños a los que les encantaba insultar a Jared y difundir mentiras sobre él...  
  
-Sabes, ya no son tan idiotas, -dijo, mirando a Jared con cuidado. -Crecieron. Sé que tienen ganas de verte otra vez. Cuando Joanna se enteró de que ibas a venir a la reunión, estaba prácticamente aturdida con la idea.  
  
 _¿Joanna? ¿Aturdida? Había sido una auténtica puta con él_. Jared se mordió el labio. -Oh.  
  
-¿Estás bien?  
  
Jared se recompuso y le sonrió a Jensen. -Estoy bien, Jensen. Solo nervioso, ya sabes, supongo que por volver a ver a todo el mundo.  
  
-Mira, no tienes ningún motivo para estar nervioso, -dijo mientras se detenían junto al Audi de Jensen. Abrió las puertas y puso la mano sobre el brazo de Jared. -No son las mismas personas... y tú no eres... lo que quiero decir es que han aprendido a apreciar a las personas un poco más ahora que cuando éramos niños. -Jensen frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza. -No, eso también ha quedado mal. -Miró impotente a Jared.  
  
Jared sonrió, apoyado contra el coche de Jensen. -Está bien, Jensen, lo entiendo.  
  
-Está bien, -dijo, sonriéndole. -Entonces, ¿tienes que ir a alguna parte? ¿Puedo dejarte en algún lado?  
  
-Me quedo con mi madre y JD, en su casa, -dijo, abriendo la puerta. -¿Por qué? ¿Quieres ir a tomar algo?  
  
Jensen rodeó el coche yendo hacia el lado del conductor y abrió la puerta, con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara. -Estoy en el Hilton. ¿Por qué no vienes? He traído mi anuario, estaría bien que nos echáramos unas risas.  
  
Jared sintió que su corazón palpitaba de nuevo y se volvió a empalmar. –Sí, vale.

***********

_Hotel Hilton_

_Centro ciudad_

  
Jared no recordaba de qué coño habían hablado durante el corto trayecto desde el cine hasta el hotel. Recordaba haberse reído cuando correspondía, haber hecho las preguntas correctas y mirar a Jensen mientras conducía por el centro de San Richardson. Pero no tiene ni idea de que hablaron.  
  
La habitación de Jensen era una suite en el piso 22. Jared lo miró mientras abría con la tarjeta de acceso y sujetaba la puerta para que pudiera entrar.  
  
Jared echó un vistazo a la habitación, mientras iba hacia la sala de estar. Se giró para ver a Jensen cerrar la puerta, con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara.  
  
-¿Quieres algo de beber? -Dijo Jensen, con voz baja y ronca.  
  
-Quizá más tarde, -dijo, mientras lo veía caminar hacia él, -más bien merodear por la habitación hacia él.  
  
Se lamió los labios y dio un paso hacia Jensen, rodeándolo con los brazos y acercándolo. Lo besó, apretando su boca sobre los labios abiertos de Jensen, gimiendo un poco al sentir como se empalmaba contra su cadera. Le lamió los labios metiéndole la lengua en la boca, el sabor persistente a palomitas de maíz con mantequilla y Jensen, lo hicieron querer más. Le pasó la mano por la espalda, acariciando su firme trasero, _-mierda, es mejor que cuando eran niños-_ , y gimió en su boca, acercándolo y frotando su polla contra la de Jensen.  
  
-Jay-  
  
Jared levantó la cara un poco para mirar a Jensen -los ojos verdes casi negros, la boca húmeda y los labios hinchados, un cálido sonrojo en las mejillas. A pesar de lo excitado que estaba, Jensen parecía un poco... asustado.  
  
-¿Te he entendido mal, Jensen? -Dijo, dando un pequeño paso atrás, listo para dejarlo ir.  
  
-No, lo has entendido bien, -dijo Jensen, sonriéndole. Se lamió los labios y Jared tuvo que controlarse para no llevar esa lengua de nuevo a su boca. -Solo... nervioso.  
  
-¿Nervioso porque soy yo... o nervioso porque soy _yo_?  
  
Jensen jadeó suavemente. -¿Ambas?  
  
Jared sonrió. Podía aceptarlo. Dio un paso más cerca de Jensen, sintiéndolo aún empalmado y cachondo. -Siempre me hiciste sentir seguro cuando estábamos juntos.  
  
Jensen le pasó la mano por el pelo y cerró los ojos, juntando sus manos, saboreándolo. -No quería que pararas.

***********

Jared suspiró, mirando por la ventanilla del taxi mientras atravesaba el centro de San Richardson. Apoyó el codo en la puerta, acariciándose el labio inferior hinchado con el pulgar. Había sido genial encontrarse de nuevo con Jensen; besarlo y tocarlo. Y una parte de él se pateaba por haber sido tan imbécil.  
  
 _-No quería que pararas, -dijo Jensen en voz baja._ _  
  
Dios, él tampoco quería parar. Pero... Jared abrió los ojos y lo miró mucho tiempo, todavía era tan jodidamente hermoso. -Tal vez deberíamos.  
  
-¿Por qué? Pensaba…  
  
Él sonrió, de mala gana dejó ir a Jensen y dio un paso atrás. -Yo también quiero. Es solo que... no puedo tener una noche contigo y cualquier otra cosa sería...  
  
Jensen cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un profundo suspiro. -No, supongo que no funcionaría. Quiero decir, vives en Los Ángeles y yo en Houston... incluso si quisiéramos seguir con esto... no hubiera funcionado.  
  
Jared apretó la mandíbula, sintiendo como su rostro se calentaba. -Nunca luchas por mí, Jensen.  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-No peleaste por mí en la escuela secundaria y no pelearás por mí ahora. ¿Por qué me sorprende?- Jared gimió internamente. Mierda, adiós a su erección._

_-Oye, eso no es justo,- dijo Jensen, frunciendo el ceño._

_Él resopló. -Claro, lo que tú digas._

_-Solo éramos niños, Jay. No soy ese crío inseguro y egoísta que no sabía cómo enfrentarse a sus amigos y... no puedes echarme todo eso encima, -dijo, mirando a Jared, estupefacto. -¿Así... así es como realmente te sientes acerca de mí?  
  
Jared cruzó la habitación, fue hacia la ventana y se apoyó contra_ ella. _-No lo sé, Jensen. Estuve enfadado y confundido durante mucho tiempo... y verte de nuevo, estar de vuelta aquí... la verdad es que me está molestando._ _  
_  
 _-No puedo cambiar el pasado, -dijo Jensen, suavemente. -Y lo siento; Siempre me he arrepentido de lo que pasó entre nosotros. He pensado en cómo habría sido si no me hubiera alejado de ti._ _  
  
-Sí. -Murmuró, haciendo una mueca, ya había sonado más duro de lo que había pretendido.  
  
-Si crees que soy un imbécil, ¿por qué has venido a mi habitación? ¿Ibas a follarme y luego largarte?  
  
-Sí, -dijo, mirando a Jensen, viendo la conmoción, el dolor y la ira en su rostro. Había sido una respuesta sincera y una parte de Jared quería verlo herido. Podía ver cómo se habría desarrollado el resto de la noche. Podría haber obtenido lo que quería, por fin, después de todos estos años. Y él podría haberse ido. En la reunión, hubiera puesto una sonrisa en la cara y actuar a través de ella. -Pensaba que podría sacarte de mí sistema si me acostaba contigo.  
  
-No hagas eso, no seas idiota, -dijo Jensen, respirando hondo.  
  
-No es como si hubiera funcionado,- murmuró Jared, frotándose la cara con las manos. -Yo solo...  
  
-¿Estás... todavía sientes algo por mí? –susurró Jensen, un pequeño ceño frunció su ceja.  
  
Jared solo lo miró durante un largo momento. Movió la vista hacia otro lado, viendo sin ver la ciudad. -Debería irme.  
  
Miró a Jensen y pasó junto a él para llegar hasta la puerta. Tenía que salir de ahí. Tenía que irse antes de hacer algo..._

_Jared jadeó, sintiendo la mano de Jensen en el brazo. Se dio la vuelta, agarrando las dos muñecas de Jensen y sujetándoselas detrás de la espalda. Lo golpeó contra la pared, inmovilizándolo, y lo besó con fuerza y sin aliento._ _  
  
Jensen se arqueó contra él cuando Jared le deslizó la pierna entre los muslos, frotándole la polla y sintiendo como se empalmaba. Le dio un beso húmedo; chupándole los labios, usando la lengua para hacerlo gemir.  
  
Siempre había disfrutado de su altura y de su fuerza. Jensen tenía buen cuerpo, pero no era tan grande como él. Le agarró las muñecas con una mano; deslizó la otra alrededor de la cadera para frotarle la polla. Jensen tembló y dejó escapar otro gemido, moviendo las caderas y apretándose más cerca de Jared.  
  
-Jay-  
  
Jared tiró descuidadamente de los pantalones de Jensen, casi arrancándole el botón oculto, tirando de la cremallera. Le mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja, sonriendo cuando Jensen siseó y se hundió contra él. Se apartó y dejó que lo observara mientras se lamía la palma de la mano ruidosamente, viendo el rubor arder en sus mejillas, y lo besó de nuevo mientras metía la mano por debajo de la cintura de los boxers de Jensen, agarrándole la polla.  
  
Emitió un sonido apagado y comenzó a acariciarlo con fuerza y rapidez, como siempre había querido hacer. Jensen se sacudió contra él, tratando de liberar las manos, pero Jared apretó el agarre y soltó una risita.  
  
-Solía soñar con esto todo el tiempo,-dijo Jared al oído de Jensen, escuchándolo jadear. Movió la mano con un movimiento largo y lento, deslizando el pulgar sobre la húmeda cabeza. –Con lo que te haría si alguna vez te volvía a ver.  
  
-Puedes hacer lo que quieras. Los sueños pueden hacerse realidad, -exclamó Jensen, girando la cabeza para besar cualquier parte de la cara de Jared a la que pudiera llegar. -Vamos, suéltame para que yo también pueda tocarte._

_Jared sacudió la mano más rápido, apretando el agarre, usando el líquido preseminal para humedecerse la palma, acariciando a Jensen suavemente. Sintió que se le hacía la boca agua y contuvo el impulso de caer de rodillas, rodear la polla con las manos y chupársela a Jensen hasta que se corriera, gritando su nombre.  
  
-Pero algunas cosas... no siempre podemos tener lo que queremos, Jen, -dijo, jadeando junto a Jensen. -Algunos sueños no están destinados a hacerse realidad._

_-¿Por qué? -Jensen se retorció contra él, moviendo las caderas y empujando la polla en la mano de Jared. -Ahhh... por favor, Jay..._

_Jared apoyó la frente contra la sien de Jensen, moviendo la mano intensamente. Sabía que estaba cerca. Recordaba todo lo que a Jensen le gustaba tan claramente._ _  
  
-Todavía siento algo por ti, -le susurró Jared al oído.  
  
Jensen dejó escapar un gemido tembloroso, temblando contra él. Jared movió la mano más rápido, sintiendo como se corría, sintiendo la humedad.  
  
Jared lo besó de nuevo, tranquilizándolo con la boca, disculpándose por las duras palabras. Ignoró su propia polla dura, palpitando contra la cadera de Jensen. Esperó unos minutos, escuchando como recuperaba el aliento. Sacó la mano y se la limpió con los boxers de Jensen. Le soltó las muñecas y retrocedió unos pasos, mirándolo.  
  
Jensen se apoyó contra la pared, con la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás, los ojos somnolientos, la boca hinchada y la piel rosada y sudorosa. -Jared, qué...  
  
-Te veré en la reunión,-dijo, volviéndose hacia la puerta y saliendo rápidamente.  
_  
Casi corrió hacia los ascensores por el pasillo del hotel, temeroso de que Jensen lo siguiera, temeroso de que Jensen no lo siguiera. Afortunadamente, no había nadie en la cabina del ascensor y Jared se metió en el baño del vestíbulo para lavarse y tomarse un momento para lidiar con lo sucedido.  
  
Su móvil sonó y miró la pantalla. Jensen lo había llamado dos veces desde que se había subido al taxi, pero no estaba seguro de poder hablar él ahora mismo. Pero el identificador de llamadas le dijo que era Chad, así que atendió la llamada.  
  
-Hey.

-Tío, ¿dónde estás? ¡Sandy acaba de llegar!

Jared sonrió, poniéndose derecho. -Estoy en un taxi pasando por el centro. ¿Dónde estáis? Le diré al conductor que me lleve.  
  
-Los dos nos quedamos en el Regency, trae tu culo aquí.  
  
-Voy de camino. -Jared se rió entre dientes, terminando la llamada. Se inclinó hacia el conductor. -Hey, ¿le importaría llevarme al Hotel Regency, por favor?  
  
-Claro, -dijo el conductor, girando hacia el hotel al otro lado de la ciudad.  
  
Jared sonrió, sentándose bien en el asiento del taxi. No había visto a Sandy en cinco años; había asistido a la fiesta que organizó cuando pasó el examen para ejercer la abogacía en Nueva York a la primera. Era la asistente ejecutiva del fiscal de distrito más joven en la historia del sistema judicial de Nueva York; y con su enorme historial de condenas, la que más éxitos había tenido. No está mal para una chica gótica y pobre de Texas.

***********

_Hotel Regency_ _  
Centro ciudad_  
  
-Me encanta cuando está en pie de guerra, -dijo Chad, riendo mientras abría la puerta. Le dio un fuerte abrazo a Jared, dándole palmaditas en la espalda. -Vamos, pasa. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, amigo.  
  
-Te vi hace cuatro días en Los Ángeles, idiota.  
  
-¿No puedo echar de menos a mi mejor amigo?  
  
-Siempre te pones sentimental cuando estamos los tres juntos.  
  
Chad sonrió. -Sí.  
  
Jared se echó a reír, mirando alrededor. Sandy estaba en el balcón, tenía puesto el altavoz de la Blackberry, paseando y gritando al teléfono. Llevaba una falda sastre y una blusa de seda. Unos zapatos de tacón mostraban sus fantásticas piernas. Estaba tan hermosa ahora como cuando llevaba botas negras con puntera de acero.  
  
-… ¡No voy a dejar que ese pedófilo ande suelto por mi ciudad por culpa de un jodido tecnicismo! Lleva al equipo ya mismo a la oficina y revisad la cadena de evidencias. Quiero saber quién la ha jodido, -si ha sido la policía de Nueva York, o nuestra unidad, -quiero saberlo. Voy a estar en la oficina el lunes a las 7 de la mañana. Espero que podamos avanzar en este caso antes del juicio. Mantenme informada. Sí. Adiós. -Dejó escapar un gemido enfadado. -¡Salgo de la ciudad DOS DÍAS y no pueden hacer las cosas bien!  
  
-Hey, -le dijo.  
  
-¡Jay!  
  
Jared sonrió cuando Sandy lo vio y entró corriendo a la habitación. Ella todavía era pequeña y hermosa, su cabello negro largo y brillante. La abrazó, con fuerza.  
  
-¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Qué ganas de verte! -dijo, casi trepando por él mientras trataba de acercarlo. -Jesús, creo que has crecido más desde la última vez que te vi.  
  
Jared se rió. -Aún sigues siendo una capulla.  
  
Ella resopló, levantando una ceja. -Y tienes la polla más grande que he visto.  
  
-¿Qué?

-Anoche vi “Whitechapel”, - dijo, sonriendo malvada. -¿Dan Oscars al Badajo más Grande?

-¡Oh Dios mío, cállate! –dijo Jared, sonrojándose furiosamente. La dejó caer y se alejó, poniéndose más cerca de Chad. -Dios, ha empeorado con los años. ¿Qué ha pasado con la Sandy con la que crecimos? ¿La tímida chica gótica que fumaba cigarrillos de clavo?  
  
Sandy puso los ojos en blanco, se quitó los tacones y se hundió en el lujoso sofá, mirándolos. –Se licenció en Derecho y legalmente puede patear culos.  
  
-Claro que sí, guapa, -dijo Chad, riéndose. Se sentó en el sillón mientras Jared cogía una cerveza del bar, -por supuesto Chad tenía una suite de hotel con barra de bar, -y cruzó la habitación para sentarse en el sofá junto a ella.  
  
-Deberías mudarte a Los Ángeles y estar más cerca de nosotros, -dijo, acariciándole la cabeza. -Podrías ganar mucho dinero como abogado defensor.  
  
-Por favor, -dijo, poniendo los ojos en blanco. -No quiero faltarte al respeto, Jay, ni a ti, Chad, por trabajar en lo que trabajáis, pero no desperdiciaría mis talentos arreglando los errores de Hollywood ni por todo el oro del mundo.  
  
-Amén, -dijo Chad, riéndose.  
  
Jared sonrió, recostándose en el sofá. -Estoy tan contento de que hayas decidido venir a la reunión. No hubiera sido lo mismo sin ti.

-Hmmm... Tengo curiosidad por saber cómo les ha ido a los imbéciles con los que fuimos a la escuela, -dijo, sonriendo ampliamente.  
  
-¡Oh! Hablando de imbéciles —dijo Chad, sentándose derecho con una amplia sonrisa -¡Jay vio a Jensen hoy y se asustó!  
  
-Vamos, hombre, no puedes decir esas cosas de mí.  
  
-¿Oh, en serio? –dijo Sandy, mirándolo. Le dio una mirada larga y evaluadora, sus ojos experimentados lo leyeron cuidadosamente. -Parece que has tenido actividad sexual. ¿Has tenido sexo con Jensen?  
  
-¿Qué? ¡No!  
  
-No puedes mentirme, Jay, -dijo, inclinándose más cerca de él. -Creo que has tenido algo de acción. No hablo de sexo con penetración, per se, pero algo has hecho. Puedo verlo en tus ojos... y te estás poniendo rojo.  
  
-Entonces, ¿lo has sacado de ti? –dijo Chad, mirándolo.

Jared suspiro. -No.

Sandy ladeó la cabeza. -Pero ha pasado algo.  
  
-Sí, -dijo, mirando al techo del hotel. -La cuestión es que sigue siendo todo lo que siempre he querido. Soy tan estúpido.  
  
-No eres estúpido, -dijo, frotándole brazo. -Nunca has tenido un cierre con él.  
  
Chad sonrió y puso los ojos en blanco. -Dios, por favor, no más charlas de chicas. Por hoy ha sido suficiente.  
  
Sandy lo miró con láseres en los ojos y Jared observó alegremente como Chad se sonrojaba, retorciéndose en la silla. -¿Me estás tomando el pelo? ¿Has tenido tú cierre con Jay? Quiero decir, estabas totalmente enamorado de él desde que aprendiste a caminar.

Chad se sonrojó, mirando hacia otro lado. -Te odio.  
  
-No seas tan dura con él, Sands. Chad y yo lo resolvimos hace mucho tiempo. -Jared se rió. -Sabes que perdí la virginidad con Chad, ¿no?  
  
¡Tío! –gritó Chad, tirándole un cojín. -¡Me prometiste que no se lo dirías nunca!  
  
-¡QUÉ! –chilló ella, saltando en el sofá junto a él. -¡Perdiste la virginidad con CHAD MICHAEL MURRAY!  
  
Jared se rió tan fuerte que le dolió el estómago. -¡Él me sedujo!  
  
-¡Cállate, Jay! –le gritó Chad, esta vez lanzándole una revista. -¡Cabrón!  
  
-¡Oh Dios mío! -Sandy gimió, cerró los ojos y se tapó los oídos con las manos. -Necesito una limpieza mental. Las imágenes que tengo en este momento... -Ella sonrió y miró a Jared con seriedad. -¿Sabes que yo también perdí la virginidad con él?  
  
-¿QUÉ? –dijo Jared y luego se echó a reír a carcajadas de nuevo. -¡Oh Dios mío!  
  
-En serio, ¿sabes? Fue cuando salías con Jensen y Chad no sabía cómo lidiar con los celos. Así que se coló en mi habitación y luego tuvimos sexo. –dijo Sandy, sonriendo ampliamente. -Creo que estuvo pensando en ti todo el rato. Y luego lloró un poco.  
  
-¡SANDY! –protestó Chad con los ojos como platos, horrorizado.  
  
Jared resopló, sonriéndole. -¡No puedo creer que me esté enterando ahora! -Le dio a Sandy una larga mirada. -¡No puedo creer que perdieras la virginidad antes que yo!

-No lo hagáis. No, por favor, -murmuró Chad, haciendo un puchero. –Los dos prometisteis que no ibais a hablar de eso nunca. Fue un pacto secreto entre amigos.  
  
Sandy sonrió maliciosamente, acercándose a Jared. -Así que... te contaré cómo fue para mí si me cuentas cómo fue para ti.  
  
-¡OS ODIO A LOS DOS! –gritó Chad, corriendo hacia el dormitorio y cerrando la puerta.  
  
Jared y Sandy compartieron una larga mirada y una sonrisa; luego se echaron a reír a carcajadas. Jared la abrazó con fuerza y aspiró el aroma familiar. Era tan bueno tenerlos a los dos en su vida otra vez.  
  
Dejó escapar un fuerte y feliz suspiro. -Te he echado mucho de menos, Sands.

***********

_Residencia Morgan_  
  
Era casi medianoche cuando Jared entró en casa de su madre y cerró la puerta suavemente para no despertarla ni a ella ni a JD. Había sido raro, pero sabía que su madre y JD estaban hechos el uno para el otro cuando los presentó. Estaba más que emocionado cuando le dijeron que se iban a casar. Jared lloró en su boda, pero fue porque estaba muy feliz por ella. Le encantaba tener a JD como padrastro. Si bien tenían una estrecha relación profesor-alumno, Jared estaba feliz de que se hubiera hecho más profunda hasta convertirse en un sentimiento familiar. Los primeros años en Hollywood habían sido difíciles para él; a menudo llamaba a JD en medio de la noche para hablar, para pedirle ayuda con las audiciones, para superar los muchos, muchos rechazos; para ayudarlo a leer un guion y decidir si valdría la pena; y estaba allí cuando Jared se sentía solo, nostálgico, asustado y, a veces, terriblemente triste. JD siempre le había dicho que podía volver a casa, que no sería un fracaso, y que en el negocio del entretenimiento era una suerte ser un actor con trabajo; más que un actor de éxito. Pero JD también le dijo que si aguantaba y tenía los ojos abiertos, podría lograrlo.  
  
Entonces Jared tuvo suerte; llegó su gran momento y fue lo bastante inteligente como para distinguir lo que era una buena oportunidad y lo que era un callejón sin salida. Tuvo en cuenta el consejo de JD de ser amistoso y cortés con todo el mundo; no estar demasiado pagado de sí mismo; conocer al equipo desde el primer día; trabajar con personas en las que puede confiar y colaborar de forma creativa; y ser amable con sus fans.  
  
 _-Protege tu imagen porque eso es lo que estás vendiendo -al público, a los agentes, a los directores, a los ejecutivos del estudio, a los paparazzi, a la prensa, a tus compañeros, a los distribuidores, a los maquilladores, a los operarios- les estás vendiendo tu marca, tu imagen. Todos conocen a todos en esta ciudad, todos han trabajado con todos y son un montón de chismosos. Si trabajas en Hollywood el tiempo suficiente, también empezarán a hablar de ti. -Dijo JD. -La imagen Jared Padalecki. Puedes ser un imbécil o abusar de menores, pero Hollywood te seguirá pagado por trabajar siempre y cuando protejas tu imagen y vendas entradas._ _  
  
-Eso es un poco horrible, JD.  
  
-Recuerda, hijo, que esto sigue siendo un negocio. Hollywood no es la brújula moral de nadie y el verdadero norte de esa ciudad siempre apuntará hacia las ganancias. Si tu imagen no se vende, entonces no te quieren, no importa lo buen actor seas realmente.  
  
_Cuando Jared empezó a ganar dinero, -ni siquiera demasiado, lo suficiente para poder pagar el alquiler y las facturas- solía enviar lo que podía a su madre. Cuando ganó sus primeros $100.000, se ofreció a comprarle una casa nueva, algo grande y elegante, como esas casas por las que solía pasar cuando estaba en la escuela. Pero ella no quería nada grande y elegante; ella quería que Jared ahorrara. Entonces le pagó la hipoteca en lugar de comprarle una casa más grande. Y cuando ganó su primer millón, creó un fideicomiso privado para que lo usara en lo que quisiera o necesitara.  
  
El dinero nunca había sido importante para su madre y le daba vergüenza aceptarlo, pero como veía que a él le hacía feliz cuidarla, financieramente hablando, lo aceptó agradecida. Cada año, él aumentaba el fideicomiso; una vez, ella llamó a su abogado para decirle que había algún tipo de error con su cuenta. Había aumentado hasta los $25 millones y su madre estaba segura de que era un error contable.  
  
 _-¡Jared Tristan Padalecki! ¿Qué haces dándome tanto dinero? Quiero decir, ¿cómo puedes permitírtelo?_ _  
  
-Mamá, -dijo, riendo suavemente. -¿Sabes cuánto dinero gano por película?  
  
-Cariño, esa no es razón…  
  
-Gano como $15 millones por película; Hago como 3 películas al año...  
  
-Ohhhh... oh, Jared, yo... eso es un poco codicioso, ¿no?_

_-¿Me tomas el pelo? Los estudios de cine ganan siete veces más que yo._

_Sarah suspiró. -Oh Jared... es demasiado. ¿Qué voy a hacer con todo ese dinero?_ _  
  
-Lo que quieras, mamá, -le dijo suavemente. -Siempre te aseguraste de que tuviera todo lo que necesitaba. No soy lo suficientemente tonto como para ponerle precio a lo que eso significa, pero al menos puedo compartir parte del dinero de mis películas contigo. Si no me hubieras apoyado para que fuera actor, nunca hubiera pensado que podría hacerlo. -Se rió entre dientes. -Y si alguna vez necesitas más, ¡solo tienes que llamar!  
  
-JT, eres un joven muy travieso, -dijo, riéndose con él.  
_  
-Hola cariño, -llamó su madre desde la cocina.  
  
-Oye, ¿qué haces despierta tan tarde? -Dijo, yendo hacia ella y dándole un rápido abrazo.  
  
Sarah Padalecki Morgan le sonrió. -Solo estoy tomando un poco de leche tibia.  
  
-¿Seguro que no me estabas esperando? -Bromeó, sonriendo. Se acercó a la nevera y agarró el recipiente del zumo de naranja, lo levantó y se lo llevó a la boca.  
  
-Usa un vaso, cariño, -dijo divertida.  
  
Jared suspiró, abriendo uno de los armarios de arriba para coger un vaso y echar el zumo. Colocó el recipiente en la nevera y cerró la puerta.  
  
Sarah se rió entre dientes. –Hace años que no te espero.  
  
-Echaba de menos estar en casa, -le dijo, sonriendo. -Os echaba de menos a ti y a JD.  
  
Ella apoyó la mejilla en la mano y lo miró mucho rato. -¿Te he dicho lo orgullosa que estoy de ti?

-Aw, vamos, mamá...

-Bueno, estoy orgullosa. Y no solo porque fuiste y te convertiste en una gran estrella de cine o algo así, -dijo sonriendo. -Estoy orgullosa porque creciste para convertirte en un buen hombre.  
  
Jared miró al suelo, pensando en la forma en la que había dejado a Jensen jadeando y pareciendo un poco perdido. Se aclaró la garganta y tomó un largo sorbo de zumo de naranja; sabía amargo en su boca. -Um. Gracias mamá.  
  
-Vete y descansa un poco, cariño, -dijo, respirando profundamente y mirándolo. -JD ha planeado una comida para nosotros y para tus amigos.  
  
Jared sonrió. -Gracias. -Terminó el zumo y aclaró el vaso en el fregadero, poniéndolo en el lavavajillas. –Acuéstate pronto tú también.  
  
-Lo haré, cariño.  
  
-Buenas noches.  
  
-Dulces sueños, Jared.  
  
Jared respiró hondo y se dirigió a su antiguo dormitorio, en la segunda planta. Cerró la puerta y se quitó los zapatos y la ropa. Levantó los pantalones y el móvil del bolsillo. Rápidamente, antes de que pudiera arrepentirse, le envió un mensaje a Jensen:  
  
 _Perdón, soy un imbécil; por favor ven a comer; en casa de mi madre a las 11am._  
  
Esperó unos minutos para ver si Jensen le respondía. Cuando no llegó ninguna respuesta, se deslizó debajo de las sábanas y puso el móvil en la mesita de noche. Metió las manos debajo de la cabeza y miró hacia el techo durante mucho rato, preguntándose qué coño estaba haciendo.  
  
Jensen tenía razón cuando dijo que lo suyo no habría funcionado. Llevaban vidas distintas. Vivían en diferentes estados. Ya no tenían 18 años. Tal vez Jared tenía que dejar ir ese sueño y seguir adelante. Tal vez necesitaba un cierre. Tal vez necesitaba sacar a Jensen de su sistema.  
  
Demasiados "tal vez".  
  
Cerró los ojos, respirando lentamente. Lo resolvería por la mañana... y si no lo hacía, volvería a su casa, a su vida en Los Ángeles y haría todo lo posible para seguir adelante... tal vez con uno de sus antiguos novios, alguien a quien nunca le había dado una oportunidad de verdad porque siempre había estado colgado de Jensen. Tal vez.

***********

**CUARTA PARTE: Reuniones**  
  
 _Residencia Morgan_  
  
Jared sonrió cuando Chad intentó darle la vuelta a la hamburguesa en la parrilla. Sus últimos intentos habían terminado con una de ellas en el suelo del patio y otra tirada en la hierba.

-Hijo, tu destino no es manejar la parrilla, -dijo Jeff, riendo profundamente.  
  
-Puedo hacerlo, vamos, Jeff—  
  
-No voy a sacrificar más hamburguesas por tu culpa. Entrega el delantal, Chad, y vete a ayudar a las mujeres.  
  
Chad suspiró dramáticamente, desatándose el delantal de "Yo soy el jefe... y mi marido lo sabe", y dándoselo al hombre mayor a regañadientes. Jeffrey Dean Morgan simplemente se rió, lo golpeó con simpatía en la espalda, con la mano libre y mandó a Chad por el "camino de la vergüenza" hasta donde Sandy estaba poniendo la mesa del patio. Se sentó, gruñendo, mientras ella se reía y le daba palmaditas en la cabeza.  
  
-Mujer, quítame la mano de la cabeza.  
  
Sandy se rio por lo bajo. -Jeff tiene razón, no todos los hombres saben cómo manejar la carne.  
  
Chad le lanzó una mirada sucia mientras le cogía la cerveza que tenía sobre la mesa y le daba un largo trago. Estaba claro que a Sandy no le daba miedo su mal humor.  
  
A Jared le encantaba esto -lo echaba de menos cuando estaba en Los Ángeles. Entretener, en Hollywood, significaba contratar a los mejores proveedores de comida o usar a tus contactos para que Gordon Ramsey fuera a tu casa de Beverly Hills a organizarte las fiestas. Eso eran negocios, pero esto era familia.  
  
Abrió la gran sombrilla sobre la mesa del patio, inclinándola ligeramente para dar sombra a la mesa.  
  
-A Jeff no le gusta ceder la parrilla a nadie, -dijo Jared, sonriéndole. -Deberías sentirte afortunado de que te haya dejado intentarlo.  
  
-Asar a la parrilla no es lo mío, -murmuró Chad, sorbiendo la cerveza robada.  
  
Sandy se rio, bajando la voz. -Está bien, cariño, Jay y yo sabemos que tienes otros talentos.  
  
Jared soltó una carcajada, mirando a su alrededor para comprobar que su madre y Jeff estuvieran fuera del alcance del oído. -Boca, te presento a la aspiradora.  
  
Vio como Chad se ponía rosa oscuro y no los miraba. –Cállate.  
  
-Chad, ¿necesitas crema para el sol? Creo que te estás poniendo un poco rojo, -dijo Sarah, yendo hacia ellos. -Oh cariño, te vas a quemar.  
  
Sandy tuvo que alejarse rápidamente, reprimiendo la risa. Jared solo le sonrió a Chad, incapaz de mirar a su madre. Sin duda, Chad tampoco la miraba a los ojos.

-Gracias, Sarah, estoy bien, -murmuró Chad, dejándose caer en la silla del patio. Le dio a Jared una mirada sucia y puso mala cara.

-Tonterías, voy a entrar para coger crema solar, -dijo Sarah, yendo hacia la casa.

Jared se rió entre dientes, mirándolo de soslayo. -Sabes que vas a ir al infierno por desvirgar a dos inocentes…  
  
-¡Inocentes! –protestó Chad acaloradamente. -¿Sabías que Sandy no tiene reflejo nauseoso? Y qué me dices de ti -no tienes ningún tipo de inhibición y…

Afortunadamente, antes de que Chad pudiera terminar y antes de que Jared pudiera comenzar a sonrojarse, Sarah salió de la casa, riendo suavemente. -¡Mirad quien está aquí!  
  
Jared se volvió para ver a Jensen de pie junto a ella, sonriéndoles tímidamente. Oh Dios mío, está aquí. Detuvo el impulso de chocarse a si mismo los cinco; en cambio, Chad y él corrieron hacia donde estaban parados, pero Jared retrocedió un poco para darles a los demás la oportunidad de saludar a Jensen.  
  
-Hey, -dijo Jensen, moviendo la mano.  
  
-Jensen, hijo, me alegro de verte, -dijo Jeff, sonriendo ampliamente mientras se limpiaba las manos en el delantal, yendo hacia él y estrechándole la mano, mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo. -Ha pasado mucho tiempo. He oído que ahora eres Doctor Ackles.  
  
-Sí, gracias, señor.  
  
-Deja esas tonterías de "señor" y llámame Jeff, -dijo, dejándolo ir y riendo bulliciosamente.  
  
Jared observó, sonrojado de placer, como Sandy abrazaba a Jensen. La sostuvo cálidamente, sonriendo por algo que le había susurrado al oído -conociendo a Sandy, probablemente algo inapropiado. Jensen miró a Jared un momento y se sonrojó ligeramente cuando la soltó. Chad le estrechó la mano e intercambiaron palabras amistosas. Vio a su madre preocuparse por Jensen, hablando a toda velocidad y preguntándole sobre su doctorado, su trabajo en la NASA, lo guapo que estaba. Jensen se lo tomó con calma. Jared se alegraba de que nadie pensara que era raro que Jensen hubiera aparecido en la barbacoa familiar, sin miradas extrañas de Chad o Sandy, sin miradas de su madre o Jeff, como si todos esperaran que Jensen estuviera aquí; no había dicho nada por si acaso no aparecía.  
  
Esperó un momento a que los demás se alejaran. Abrazó a Jensen, sus manos se movieron por su cálida espalda. Sonrió, sintiendo como le devolvía el abrazo. -Me alegro de que hayas venido. No estaba seguro de si lo harías, después de, ya sabes...  
  
-Sí, -Jensen respiró, suavemente. -No estaba seguro de si debía hacerlo, pero he pensado que, en todo caso, era una excusa para devolverte esto.  
  
Jared vio la bolsa de Duncan Quinn en el suelo, a su lado. Jensen la recogió y se la entregó. –Te la dejaste en mi coche.

-Gracias, -dijo Jared, cogiendo la bolsa. -Voy a llevarla a mi habitación.

Jared atravesó la casa y corrió escaleras arriba, subiendo los escalones de dos en dos. Abrió la puerta del dormitorio y fue hacia la cómoda, sacando las camisas y corbatas del interior de la bolsa. Sabía que solo estaba perdiendo el tiempo. Miró su reflejo en el espejo junto a la cómoda y se pasó la mano por el pelo. Debería haber hecho algo con él, como cepillarlo, y consideró cambiarse la camiseta raída y los pantalones cortos por algo un poco más apropiado. Por supuesto, Jensen estaba perfectamente vestido con su pantalón caqui y su polo verde oscuro. Frunciendo el ceño ante su estúpido cabello, Jared pasó los dedos por los mechones desgreñados, ahuecándolos, cuando escuchó un suave golpe en la puerta.  
  
Se giró para ver a Jensen de pie, mirándolo divertido. -Hey. Uh. Hola. Estaba…  
  
Jensen sonrió, entró en el dormitorio y cerró la puerta. Se oyó un clic audible cuando giró la cerradura. –Había pensado que podríamos tener un momento a solas.  
  
-Yo... pero todos...  
  
-Les he dicho que solo quería hablar contigo, ya sabes, como tenemos una historia y todo eso. Estaban bastante dispuestos a darnos todo el tiempo que necesitáramos, -dijo Jensen, sonriéndole, mirándolo de arriba a abajo.  
  
Guau, Jensen estaba en modo sexy y depredador. Jared parpadeó y tragó con la garganta seca. -¿De qué quieres hablar?  
  
-Quiero hablar sobre lo que sucedió ayer en la habitación de mi hotel, -dijo Jensen, mirándole a los ojos. -No creo que haya sido justo de tu parte jugar conmigo así.  
  
Jared vio a Jensen mirar alrededor de la habitación, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. -Sí, tienes razón, lo siento.  
  
-Es gracioso; tu habitación no ha cambiado desde la secundaria. Supongo que tu madre la dejó así por ti.  
  
Jared esperó mientras Jensen miraba los viejos carteles, las fotos de Sandy y Chad de sus días de escuela, una foto de Jared con Jensen abrazados.  
  
-En cuanto me fui a la universidad, mi madre convirtió mi habitación en su dominio privado, -dijo Jensen, sonriéndole por encima del hombro. -Creo que guardó todas mis cosas; Realmente debería dejar todo eso atrás.  
  
-Jensen—  
  
-Entonces, ¿lo de ayer fue la revancha por lo que pasó cuando éramos niños? -Dijo Jensen, girándose para mirarlo.

-No. No, no, -dijo Jared, sacudiendo la cabeza. -No fue la revancha.

-¿Entonces qué fue?  
  
Jared se mordió el labio. No estaba seguro; tal vez lujuria, tal vez intentaba recuperar un poco de su orgullo, tal vez venganza. -Lo siento.  
  
-Ya veo, -dijo Jensen, suspirando suavemente. Sonrió yendo hacia Jared, y se quedó de pie a solo unos centímetros de él. -No soy estúpido, Jay. Sé cuándo alguien quiere probar un punto y no está por encima de usar el sexo para hacerlo.  
  
Jared frunció el ceño, mirándolo con curiosidad.  
  
-Digamos que lo he experimentado suficientes veces como para reconocer que tú también me lo estabas haciendo.  
  
-Lo siento, -murmuró Jared, luego dijo. -No volverá a suceder.  
  
Jensen lo miró durante un largo momento y luego asintió. -Bien. Acepto tus disculpas.  
  
Jared no sabía cómo llenar el incómodo silencio que se extendía entre ellos. Miró a Jensen y luego miró alrededor de la habitación, sus ojos iban aquí y allá. Volvió la mirada hacia Jensen cuando se acercó a él.  
  
-¿Recuerdas aquella vez, cuando te estaba haciendo una mamada y tu madre llegó a casa pronto? -Dijo Jensen, sonriéndole.  
  
Jared asintió con la cabeza. Su voz era aguda. -S-sí.  
  
-Sin embargo, ella sabía lo que estábamos haciendo, ¿no?  
  
-Tuvimos la charla sobre sexo gay, -admitió Jared, riendo suavemente. -Creo que estaba más nervioso que ella.

-Sí, bueno, tu madre es increíble, -dijo Jensen, mirándolo.

Jared notó que Jensen estaba muy cerca de él. Saltó ligeramente al sentir que le ponía las manos en la cintura, manos suaves y cálidas, acariciándole las caderas. Jared lo miró. -Qué-  
  
-Será mejor que guardes silencio, la ventana de tu habitación está justo sobre el patio, -dijo Jensen, empujando a Jared sobre la cama y moviéndose sobre él.  
  
Jared observó, con cierta admiración, lo rápido que Jensen le bajaba los pantalones cortos y los boxers. Se movió para sujetarle la parte posterior de la cabeza y se mordió el labio, sofocando un gemido cuando la boca húmeda de Jensen se deslizó sobre su polla medio dura.  
  
-No podemos…  
  
-Cállate, Jay.  
  
-Pero-  
  
- **Quiero** hacer esto.  
  
Jensen chupó la cabeza y giró la lengua húmeda alrededor de la punta.  
  
-¡Jesús, Jensen! –susurró Jared con urgencia. –Van a saber…  
  
-Entonces no seas ruidoso. -Jensen se sacó la polla de la boca y soltó una risita. Le echó un vistazo a la polla de Jared y luego puso los labios en la corona, encontrando los ojos de Jared mientras lo chupaba lentamente. Jared ahogó un grito cuando sintió que la cabeza de su polla se deslizaba por el paladar y luego por la garganta de Jensen, músculos apretados a su alrededor, mientras lo tragaba deliberadamente.  
  
-Cristo, Jen. -Murmuró reverente. La mirada juguetona en los ojos de Jensen dio la impresión de que le estaba sonriendo.  
  
Jared se recostó en su pequeña cama, con la boca abierta en un gemido silencioso, parpadeando hacia el techo. Podía escuchar música y voces a la deriva desde el patio. Escuchó las voces de su madre y Jeff burlándose de Chad, y la risa musical de Sandy.

Y Jensen se movía por su polla, sus labios se deslizaban pecaminosamente arriba y abajo, las mejillas contraídas bruscamente, la lengua un poco áspera, sin provocarle, solo chupándolo fuerte y rápido, el ritmo tal como le gustaba, mientras respiraba por la nariz en un intento de guardar silencio. Se aferró a la cama con las manos, los dedos de los pies enterrados en la alfombra. _Ohhhhhh, Dios, no iba a durar_. No podía entonces y no iba a poder ahora.

-Qué… -Casi comenzó a protestar en voz alta cuando Jensen se retiró, lamiendo una larga franja hasta la cabeza. Jared se levantó sobre los codos, mirando a Jensen, arrodillado en la alfombra entre las piernas dobladas de Jared. Observó cómo se metía dos dedos en la boca, humedeciéndolos y luego los deslizaba hacia abajo, pasando por sus pelotas, resbaladizas y calientes hasta su culo. Jared jadeó cuando Jensen presionó ambos dedos contra él, a la vez, empujando lentamente, sin dudar en absoluto, con una pequeña sonrisa malvada en los labios.  
  
-Mierda, -dijo Jared, respirando con dificultad. Hizo una mueca, ajustándose rápidamente y arqueando las caderas cuando los dedos de Jensen se movieron con confianza dentro de él, las yemas presionaron firmemente contra su próstata. -¡MIERDA!  
  
Jensen se rió entre dientes. -Tranquilo, Jared; ¿o quieres que todos nos escuchen? -Y luego se inclinó sobre la polla de Jared y comenzó a chupar más fuerte que antes. La combinación de chupar-presionar-chupar-presionar-chupar-presionar fue suficiente para que Jared se tapara la boca con la mano, observando a Jensen con lujuria, con los ojos muy abiertos, y ligeramente mareado por la oleada de placer que sintió cuando se corrió en su boca.  
  
La parte inferior del cuerpo de Jared se estremeció; y gimió con urgencia detrás de su mano, cayendo sobre la cama. Miró hacia el techo. Era muy parecido a ese momento en que Jensen le hizo una mamada en esta misma cama, excepto que la boca de Jensen ahora estaba llena de experiencia, confiada y sabia. De todos modos, Jared también se había corrido rápido, ansioso por saber cómo se sentía tener la boca de Jensen sobre él de esa manera, viendo su propia peli porno, sabiendo que solo mejoraría cada vez más.  
  
Jensen tiró de la mano de Jared con la que se tapaba la boca, para mantener los ruidos ocultos. Miró a Jensen y gimió cuando lo besó, el sabor de su semen se deslizó en su boca mientras le chupaba la lengua. Dejó escapar un gemido suave, acariciándole la cabeza. Se miraron un momento y Jensen se levantó de la cama, se puso de pie y se alisó la ropa. Le sonrió a Jared tímido y se limpió la boca.  
  
-Bueno, maldición, -murmuró Jared, parpadeando hacia él.  
  
Jensen se rio entre dientes. -Como en los viejos tiempos.  
  
-Mejor, -dijo Jared, sabiamente.

-Te daré un minuto, -dijo Jensen, sonriéndole. –Querrás limpiarte antes de volver a salir.

Jared no se movió, demasiado sorprendido por la mamada improvisada, demasiado distraído por la forma en que Jensen solo... le había hecho una mamada y tal vez le había devuelto una muestra de lo que él le había hecho en la habitación del hotel el día anterior. Jensen cerró la puerta detrás de él cuando se fue y Jared se agachó para levantar los boxers y los pantalones cortos, se sentó y se vistió. Se metió la polla húmeda en los pantalones y fue hacia el espejo del tocador, mirándose la cara sonrojada. Se lamió los labios, saboreando el sabor amargo de su corrida.

Miró su reflejo y después de un momento, no pudo evitar la amplia sonrisa que estiró sus labios. Sí, tal vez, en parte, había sido el ego magullado de Jensen lo que lo había impulsado a hacerle una mamada, pero sabía que había algo más. _¡Ohhhh, ese bastardo sexy!_ Jared se echó a reír, entrecerrando los ojos y mirándose a sí mismo.  
  
-Jensen, Jensen, Jensen... ¿no te enseñó tu madre que no se jugaba con fuego?

***********

_Academia Madison-Berkner_ _  
La Reunión  
_  
Jared metió el coche de alquiler en el aparcamiento de la Madison-Berkner y se dio cuenta que la escuela que guardaba en su memoria no era tan grande como recordaba. Se sentó en el coche con el motor en marcha y la cadena de radio local sonando de fondo, mientras veía a la gente reírse y abrazarse, sonrisas felices y algunas lágrimas en las caras. Destellos de fotos y cámaras de vídeo por todas partes -se preguntó, un poco cansado, cuántas de las fotos y vídeos que le iban a hacer hoy terminarían en internet. Agarró el volante, respirando profundamente; necesitaba poner su cara de jugador para esto.  
  
Thomas Wolfe escribió: "no puedes volver a casa de tu familia, volver a la casa de tu infancia... volver a casa de un joven con sueños de gloria y fama... volver a esos sitios del campo, volver a las viejas formas y sistemas de cosas que una vez parecieron eternas pero que están cambiando todo el tiempo, -volver a las escapadas del Tiempo y la Memoria". No podía imaginar que iba a recibir una cálida bienvenida, nada _real_ de todos modos porque, si bien sabía que era reconocido, una celebridad, nunca lo habían _conocido_ de la misma manera que lo hacían Chad y Sandy o como lo había hecho Jensen. Nunca les había importado conocerlo.  
  
-Échale valor, Padalecki, -murmuró para sí mismo, apagó el coche y salió al calor seco de Texas. Se arregló la ropa, se alisó las solapas y comprobó su reflejo en la ventanilla del coche. -Piensa en esto como si fuese un día de trabajo con un montón de idiotas. No vas a volver a ver a esta gente, así que, ¿qué problema hay?  
  
Estaba nervioso porque, a pesar de todo, quería que la gente le diera una oportunidad. Ahora tenía el tipo de riqueza con el que solía soñar cuando era más joven, no porque quisiera cosas materiales, -aunque ayudaba-, sino porque no quería ver a su madre escatimar y ahorrar todo para él y que ella no tuviese nada; y en sus momentos más amargos, quería tirárselo a la cara, regodearse, usar su fama y celebridad para tratarlos igual de mal que lo habían tratado a él.  
  
-No seas tonto, -murmuró para sí mismo.  
  
Se pegó a la cara la sonrisa que lo había hecho famoso (ojos brillantes y hoyuelos) y se dirigió a la mesa de bienvenida, donde un grupo de bonitas mujeres con vestidos en distintos tonos pastel se reían y parloteaban.  
  
-Hey, -dijo, suavemente, preparándose para cualquier cosa.  
  
Se volvieron y lo miraron, reconociendo instantáneamente a Jared Padalecki, la estrella de cine, delante de sus caras.  
  
-¡Jared Padalecki! Mira lo que arrastró el gato, -dijo una de las mujeres, mirándolo de arriba abajo. -Estamos muy contentos de que hayas podido venir.  
  
-Bueno, no podía perderme mi reunión de diez años, -dijo, sonriéndoles. Parpadeó, casi cegado por la docena de flashes que saltaron a su alrededor. Nunca se acostumbraría a ser bombardeado por personas que gritaban su nombre o a las cámaras y luces que lo cegaban. Agachó la cabeza, mirando las etiquetas con los nombres en la mesa. Se sintió complacido cuando vio que las etiquetas con los nombres de Chad y Sandy no estaban allí. Vio la etiqueta con el nombre de Jensen todavía sobre la mesa y se preguntó cuándo llegaría.  
  
-Aquí tienes, Jared, -dijo otra mujer, recogiendo su etiqueta y colocándosela en la chaqueta, justo encima del bolsillo del pecho. Pasó unos momentos alisándola. Jared le sonrió amigable, tratando de ocultar el miedo. ¿Estaba intentando _ligar_ con él? Estaba bastante seguro de que todos sabían que era gay.  
  
-Um, gracias... -miró la etiqueta con su nombre. -Shelley.

-Ahora soy Shelley Maguire, Shelley Prescott, cuando estaba soltera. Te acuerdas de mí, ¿no es así, Jared? Estábamos juntos en matemáticas, el último año.

Jared la recordaba vagamente. -Claro, claro, cierto. Es genial verte de nuevo.  
  
-¿Puedo hacerme una foto contigo? ¡Les dije a todos mis amigos que había ido a la secundaria contigo y nadie me cree! –dijo alguien dijo, a su lado. -Vamos, Caroline, saca la cámara de mi bolso.  
  
-¡Oh! Quiero una foto…  
  
-Espera tu turno, yo estaba aquí primero.  
  
Jared se quedó quieto, rodeando con un brazo a la mujer apretada contra él. Sonreía en cada foto.  
  
-¡Mi turno!  
  
-¡Jay!  
  
Levantó la vista para ver a Chad y Sandy saludando con la mano. Él les devolvió el saludo, completamente aliviado. -Gracias señoras. Ha sido maravilloso verlas a todas de nuevo. Voy a... eh... -Se escabulló mientras giraban como lemmings al verlo alejarse.  
  
-Oh Dios, gracias, gracias, gracias, -dijo, dándole primero a Chad y luego a Sandy un fuerte abrazo. –Me habéis salvado.  
  
Chad se echó a reír y lo miró. -Maldito montón de arpías.  
  
-También adularon a Chad cuando llegamos, -dijo Sandy, riéndose. -Aparentemente, ahora es un tipo rico y atractivo…  
  
-Sabes, siempre fui un tipo rico y atractivo, -dijo Chad, frunciendo el ceño.  
  
-No exactamente. Admítelo, eras tan raro cuando estabas en la escuela, Furry —continuó ella, haciéndole una mueca. -Nadie olvidará nunca que llevabas pantalones de harem naranja brillante.  
  
Jared resopló, asintiendo. -Chad, es verdad. Cuando pienso en ti, en la escuela secundaria, es lo único que recuerdo.  
  
-Que os jodan a los dos, -murmuró, mirándolos.

-Ya lo hiciste, ¿no? –dijo Sandy, astuta. Jared se echó a reír a carcajadas con la cabeza hacia atrás. Intentó ignorar los flashes de las cámaras y los numerosos teléfonos móviles y cámaras de vídeo en su línea de visión.

-¡Oh Dios mío, deja de hablar de eso! –dijo Chad, sacudiendo la cabeza. -¡Voy a tomar una copa! ¿Queréis una?  
  
Jared tiró de Sandy contra él y besó la parte superior de su cabeza. -Ketel One con hielo.

-Un Cosmo, por favor, -dijo, sonriéndole dulcemente.  
  
Chad puso los ojos en blanco y se escapó de ellos, cruzando el césped bien cuidado de la escuela hacia la barra que había debajo de la gran carpa.  
  
Jared suspiró y cerró los ojos mientras respiraba el aroma a naranja y vainilla del cabello de Sandy. -Dios... esto va a ser una pesadilla.  
  
-Ahora son tus admiradores, Jay, -dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.  
  
El asintió. -Lo sé. Lo entiendo, ¿de acuerdo? Puedo “conocer y saludar” mejor que nadie en Hollywood.  
  
Sandy lo miró largamente, alejándose y simplemente sosteniendo su mano. -Déjalo ir, Jay; Era la escuela secundaria. Todo el mundo es imbécil en la secundaria. Es como un rito de iniciación para sobrevivir a un montón de idiotas. Probablemente no sean del todo malos, sabes…  
  
-Bueno, bueno, Jared Padalecki.  
  
Ambos se volvieron para ver a Joanna Kruppa, todavía rubia, hermosa y una auténtica bomba, caminando hacia ellos con un vestido lavanda de corte bajo. Le sonrió ampliamente a Jared, interponiéndose entre él y Sandy y dándole un abrazo. Se deslizó un poco contra él y le sonrió. Jared no creía que la tintorería pudiera quitar el olor a perfume de su traje. Andrew lo iba a matar si pedía uno nuevo; Tendría que explicarle por qué lo había estropeado, en primer lugar. Andrew se tomaba ese tipo de cosas de manera muy personal.  
  
-Hola, -dijo, sonriéndole, cortés, obligándose a no vomitar por el olor a rosas.  
  
-Ha pasado demasiado tiempo, Jared, -murmuró, riendo suavemente. –De verdad, tenemos que tener algo de tiempo para hablar más tarde.

Jared la miró como si estuviera loca. -Umm... claro.  
  
Sandy estornudó dramáticamente. -Hola, Joanna.  
  
-Ohhhh... umm... -Hizo un gran aspaviento para mirar la etiqueta con el nombre de Sandy. -Sandra, que amable de tu parte asistir a la reunión. ¿Eres, eh, una graduada?  
  
Sandy miró a Jared amorosa. -Estoy aquí con Jay.  
  
Jared se alejó de Joanna y colocó el brazo sobre los hombros de Sandy. Le dio a Joanna una gran sonrisa. -Sandy se graduó de Madison-Berkner también.  
  
Un pequeño ceño fruncido arrugó la frente de Joanna. -¡Oh!  
  
-Ha sido agradable verte otra vez, -dijo Jared cortésmente. Le dedicó una sonrisa deslumbrante y pasó junto a ella, acercando a Sandy contra él. Se inclinó cerca de la oreja de Sandy. -Entonces, ¿qué estabas diciendo sobre que no son tan malos?  
  
Sandy se rió, gutural y profunda. -¡Dios, estás totalmente jodido, Jay!

***********

Jared se mezcló en pequeños grupos. Reconoció a muchos de sus antiguos compañeros de clase e hizo todo lo posible por evitarlos, principalmente porque habían sido especialmente gilipollas con él en aquel entonces; y se propuso hablar con aquellos que no eran tan obvios acerca de querer conocerlo. Chad y Sandy siempre estaban cerca; Chad sabía cómo bloquear gilipollas y tenía años de experiencia dándole a Jared la oportunidad de escapar rápidamente, cuando los fans entusiastas o los jefes de los estudios, demasiado amigables, querían más de lo que Jared estaba dispuesto a dar. Estaba bebiendo champán y disfrutando del sabor burbujeante y afrutado cuando hubo una oleada de risas y vítores saludando a alguien que iba de camino al césped. Observó con asombro cómo la gente literalmente corría para saludar a quien fuera.  
  
-Parece que Jensen Ackles está aquí, -dijo Sandy, dándole un codazo a Jared.  
  
-Oh, -murmuró Jared, estirando el cuello para ver a Jensen sonreír, abrazar y estrechar la mano de docenas de personas. Él sonrió, viéndolo en el meollo, claramente abrumado, pero tratando de sacar lo mejor de la situación. Jensen siempre había sido muy querido en Madison-Berkner. Era su príncipe, su joya. A Jared no sorprendió que sus antiguos compañeros de clase todavía fueran tan posesivos con él.  
  
-Maldición, cualquiera diría que es un actor famoso o algo así, -dijo Chad, riéndose suavemente. -No estés celoso, Jay. Sabes que Ackles siempre gobernará la escuela.  
  
Jared se echó a reír y continuó sonriendo cuando Jensen llamó su atención, levantando la mano.  
  
-Ohhhh, mira, va a cruzar el césped para venir a hablar contigo, -cantó Sandy, en tono burlón.  
  
-Cállate, -le siseó Jared, mientras Chad se reía, acercándola y escondiendo la cara en su cuello.  
  
-Jared, -dijo Jensen, sonriéndole.  
  
-Hola. -Jared le tendió la mano y asintió con la cabeza.  
  
La mano firme de Jensen apretó la suya y se encontró acercándose cuando Jensen lo abrazó a la vista de todos. Jared no pudo resistirse a apretar la nariz contra su cabello, inhalando profundamente y sonriendo ante la familiaridad.  
  
Finalmente lo liberó, después de un abrazo de cinco minutos. Vio a Jensen abrazar a Sandy y luego a Chad, saludándolos como verdaderos amigos. Jared trató de no mirar a su alrededor, para evaluar la reacción de la gente que los observaba. Se encontró con los ojos de Chad y Chad sonrió, poniendo los ojos en blanco y señalando con la cabeza a las personas que estaban a su alrededor, mirándolos con curiosidad.  
  
-El hijo pródigo ha vuelto, -murmuró Jared, mirando a Jensen. -Todavía eres muy querido por aquí.  
  
Jensen asintió con la cabeza. -Me he mantenido en contacto con muchos de mis viejos amigos de la escuela. Pero eso no significa que no hayamos crecido y cambiado en los últimos diez años. Algunos de ellos quieren tener la oportunidad de conocerte de verdad.

-¿Conocer a Jay o a Jared Padalecki, el actor famoso? -Murmuró Chad, levantando una ceja y mirando a Jensen. -Hay diferencia, como sabrás.

-Chad— -dijo Jared, no queriendo empezar algo; y especialmente con Jensen.  
  
-Tío, he sido tu mejor amigo durante años, a través de los buenos momentos y a través de los momentos terribles. Creo que tengo derecho a hacer esa pregunta, -insistió, mirando a Jensen.  
  
Jensen le dio a Chad una pequeña sonrisa. -En realidad, no creo que haya diferencia entre Jay y Jared, el actor. No se puede tener al uno sin el otro.  
  
-Sí, eso es cierto, pero ¿a cuál quieres _más_? Han pasado diez años; realmente no lo conoces, ¿verdad?  
  
-¡Chad! –dijo Jared, mirándolo. -¿Qué coño?  
  
-No, Chad tiene razón, -dijo Jensen, suavemente. -No nos conocemos, nos recordamos de nuestros días escolares, pero no hemos sido amigos. Me gustaría que volviéramos a ser amigos, Jay.  
  
Jared miró a los ojos de Jensen y solo vio genuino afecto y un poco de miedo al rechazo. Hablaría con Chad sobre su manera de interferir más tarde, pero estaba contento de que estuviera allí para hacerle esa pregunta. Dios sabía que Jared no habría podido hacerla, en realidad no; y estaba un poco asustado de descubrir a quién elegiría Jensen.  
  
-Muy bien, -dijo Sandy, la voz de la razón y la cordura. –Ahora que os habéis quitado de encima vuestro habitual drama de telenovela, ¿podemos simplemente disfrutar el resto de la noche? Quién sabe cuándo nos volveremos a ver; y honestamente, no quiero tener que esperar a nuestra vigésima reunión de la escuela secundaria.  
  
-Te amo, Sands, -dijo Jared, besándole la sien.  
  
-Si me perdonáis, voy a saludar a algunos de mis antiguos amigos góticos, -dijo, sonriendo ampliamente y saludando a un pequeño grupo de personas, que ahora estaban tan lejos de ser góticos, que podrían ser modelos de J. Crew. Agarró la muñeca de Chad y tiró de él tras ella.

-¡Oye! Vamos, no era gótico y...

Jared se mordió el labio y se echó a reír, mirando a sus dos mejores amigos vagar por el césped. Miró a Jensen y respiró hondo. –Estás genial.  
  
-¿Quién? ¿Yo? -Dijo Jensen, dándole a Jared una sonrisa petulante. -Debe ser el buen traje.  
  
Él puso los ojos en blanco. -Siempre estás bien y lo sabes.  
  
Jensen miró la corbata de Jared. –Elegiste la verde, ¿eh?

-Andrew no cree que esté guapo de rosa.  
  
Jensen lo miró de soslayo. -¿Te importaría ir conmigo por la calle de los recuerdos y visitar algunas de tus viejas guaridas?  
  
-La única vieja guarida que tengo es... _ohhhhh_ , -sonrió Jared, tragando saliva. Sintió un chisporroteo en la boca del estómago. -Sí, estoy totalmente preparado para eso.

***********

-Jesús, es porno, -murmuró Jensen, sacudiendo la cabeza. -¿Cómo se salió con la suya el Club de Drama con la impresión de ese póster? O, para el caso, ¿cómo te dejó tu madre salir en público de esa manera?  
  
-Ella me compró los zapatos y me enseñó a caminar con ellos, -dijo, riéndose. Dio un suspiro sincero, mirando su imagen adolescente. -Mis piernas nunca se volverán a ver así de bien. Mis agentes, mi gerente, mi publicista, mis abogados, ninguno de ellos aprobaría un proyecto en el que me tuviera que pasear con medias de red y tacones.  
  
-No, pero te dejaron hacer una escena de desnudo frontal completo, -murmuró Jensen.  
  
Jared se rio suavemente. -En realidad, pelearon conmigo todo el rato. _Sólo_ porque Spielberg era el director, mi equipo de gestión me dio luz verde. E incluso entonces, estipularon en mis contratos que tendría la última palabra sobre qué escenas de desnudos se utilizarían, cuánto tiempo estaría desnudo en pantalla, sin primeros planos de mis genitales, todo eso; y confiscaron todas las imágenes no utilizadas de mí, cortadas en la edición y se aseguraron de quemarlas. -Se inclinó más cerca de Jensen y le susurró al oído. -Estoy bastante seguro de que tengo imágenes de contrabando mías, sacudiendo la polla delante de Steve y del reducido equipo que estaba en el set. Steve estuvo colorado todo el día que pasamos rodando la escena.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende? -Dijo Jensen, riendo con él. Miró a su alrededor y esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa, metió la mano en la chaqueta y sacó un bolígrafo. -Deberías firmarlo. Alguien lo encontrará y se subastará en eBay.  
  
Jared se echó a reír y cogió el bolígrafo. Miró el cartel un momento y luego se mordió la lengua mientras garabateaba un breve mensaje: _Para todos vosotros, hijos de puta, besadme el culo. Jared Padalecki_. Dibujó una línea y una flecha apuntando a su alegre culo de 18 años.  
  
-Guau. Con clase. -Dijo Jensen, arqueando una ceja. Jared sonrió mientras abría la chaqueta de Jensen y deslizaba el bolígrafo en el bolsillo interior.  
  
Observó mientras Jensen seguía mirando el viejo cartel del musical, lamiéndose los labios. -Me pregunto si la silla todavía está en algún lugar del departamento de drama.  
  
-Recuerdo algunas de las cosas que solíamos hacer en esa silla, -dijo Jared con voz ronca. Miró a Jensen y sonrió. Éramos tan vainilla entonces.  
  
-¿Vainilla? ¿Estás bromeando, verdad? -Dijo Jensen, volviéndose hacia él y apretando el pecho de Jared. ¿Las cosas que hicimos? ¿La forma en que solías dejarme follarte la boca? Me ponía muy cachondo. Solía masturbarme todo el tiempo pensando en eso.  
  
-¡Jesús, Jensen!  
  
Jensen sonrió, moviendo las cejas. -Vamos, echemos un vistazo a los camerinos.

***********

El camerino era como una segunda casa para él. Jared sonrió, cuando una cálida sensación de nostalgia le golpeó. Recordó las noches locas y caóticas en las que se amontonaban frente a los espejos del tocador, riendo y maquillándose, chismorreando sobre cualquier cosa, recitando frases, cantando canciones, bromeando unos con otros para mantener la energía alta. JD les gritaba que se dieran prisa y que se pusieran los disfraces, contando los minutos tras el telón. Luego, solo cinco minutos antes de que se levantara el telón, se cogían de la mano y guardaban un minuto de silencio. En realidad no rezaban, pero Jared pensaba que todos deseaban lo mismo: un buen espectáculo.  
  
Cuando empezó a hacerse un nombre y a dar entrevistas en diferentes revistas, solía hablar de cómo había sido parte del club de teatro de Madison-Berkner, cómo era el único lugar en el que realmente encajaba. Hablaba de JD, antes de que se convirtiera en su padrastro, cómo había apoyado la decisión de Jared de intentarlo en Hollywood; y cómo, a menudo, acudía a él en busca de consejo cuando empezó a encontrar su camino en la industria.  
  
Se sentó frente al viejo espejo, sonriendo ante su reflejo. La mano de Jensen cayó sobre su hombro y movió la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo.  
  
Jensen le acarició la cara y Jared cerró los ojos, saboreando el toque, recordando cómo Jensen solía tocarlo así. Giró la silla para poder ponerse entre las piernas de Jared, inclinándose hacia adelante para besarle suavemente en los labios, solo una presión cálida y reconfortante, poco exigente y paciente.  
  
Jared dio un pequeño gemido y deslizó la mano hacia la parte posterior del cuello de Jensen, acercándolo más y abriendo la boca para un beso. Jensen le mordisqueó los labios suavemente y Jared sonrió, lamiéndole la boca, saboreando el ron y la coca cola.  
  
-Deberíamos cerrar la puerta, -murmuró Jensen contra su boca, su lengua se deslizó entre los labios de Jared provocándolo.  
  
-No te muevas, -dijo Jared, tirando de Jensen más cerca de él, envolviéndole los muslos con las piernas.  
  
Jensen se rió suavemente, pasando los labios por la mejilla de Jared, lamiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja y mordiéndolo. Jared siseó ante el pinchazo, pero se estremeció y su polla su polla se endureció todavía más.  
  
-Provocador, -se quejó, cuando Jensen apretó las caderas, su polla firmemente apretada contra el muslo de Jared. Abrió los ojos y lo miró. -Fóllame.  
  
-Sí, -murmuró Jensen, acaloradamente.  
  
-Lo digo en serio, _fóllame_ , Jensen.  
  
La mano de Jensen agarró la parte superior de la silla y empujó hacia atrás, mirando a Jared, con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa y la lujuria. -¿Si?  
  
-Sí, -dijo Jared, mirándolo con una sonrisa.  
  
-Jesús, -murmuró, retrocediendo y quitándose la chaqueta. La dejó caer en la silla junto a ellos, mirando a Jared. -Te deseo; Te he deseado todo este tiempo.  
  
Jared tragó saliva, disfrutando de la vista mientras Jensen desataba metódicamente su corbata, sus manos trabajaron expertamente en los gemelos, los dejó en el mostrador detrás de él y se sacó la camisa de los pantalones.  
  
-¿Solo vas a mirar? Va a ser difícil follarte si estás completamente vestido, pero soy científico, así que no tengo miedo de enfrentar un desafío, -dijo Jensen, levantando una ceja hacia Jared mientras continuaba desnudándose.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende? -Dijo, sonriéndole. Se puso de pie y se quitó la chaqueta, arrojándola al suelo. Andrew, maldita sea, tendría que entender que ya se había estropeado cuando Joanna frotó su cuerpo excesivamente perfumado sobre su ropa, y rápidamente se desnudó, manteniendo los ojos sobre Jensen, viendo como este le devolvía la mirada. Sonrió cuando Jensen sacó un condón y un pequeño paquete de lubricante del bolsillo. -Alguien estaba buscando tener suerte.

-Eso esperaba… -dijo Jensen, significativamente.  
  
Jared asintió con la cabeza. -Sé lo que quieres decir. -Metió la mano en su propio bolsillo y sacó un condón y lubricante. Jensen le sonrió de lado. -Supongo que es cierto que las grandes mentes piensan igual. -Soltó un suspiro cuando Jensen se quitó los pantalones y los bóxers, mirándolo con fuerza, un cuerpo adulto y definido, todavía firme y tonificado en todas partes. -No has cambiado.  
  
-La adulación te llevará a todas partes, -murmuró Jensen, acercándose a él para ayudarlo a desnudarse más rápido. Se rieron entre dientes mientras sus manos se enredaban en la ropa restante de Jared. No recordaba cómo se desnudó, demasiado concentrado en el beso profundo y húmedo que Jensen le estaba dando, las manos en el cabello de Jared, tirando de su cabeza, encontrando la posición perfecta para sus bocas.  
  
Jadeó cuando Jensen le dio la vuelta, empujándolo hacia la encimera para que pudiera apoyarse con las manos. Se miró en el espejo para ver a Jensen detrás de él, encontrando sus ojos en el reflejo. Jared era un poco más alto ahora, pero inclinado hacia adelante, estaba a la altura perfecta. Y lo quería, sin importar qué; lo había estado esperando durante mucho tiempo.  
  
Jensen recogió el pequeño paquete de lubricante, mordió la punta y la escupió en el suelo. Jared se lamió los labios y gimió cuando sintió los dedos húmedos deslizándose entre sus mejillas. Vio la mirada de concentración de Jensen cuando miró hacia abajo y tembló cuando sintió los dedos moverse dentro de él, despacio, con calma. Hizo una especie de gemido que llamó la atención de Jensen y le sonrió con entusiasmo mientras deslizaba los dedos más hacia dentro, moviéndose expertamente mientras buscaba…  
  
-Oh, joder, -siseó Jared, arqueando la espalda y cerrando los ojos mientras los dedos de Jensen acariciaban firmemente su próstata. -Sí, joder.  
  
-Jay.  
  
Abrió los ojos y miró a Jensen en el espejo. Parecía intenso, oscuro y necesitado. -Fóllame.  
  
Jared quiso quejarse cuando Jensen sacó los dedos suavemente. En cambio, vio por el espejo como abría el condón y dejaba caer el envoltorio al suelo. Escuchó como se lo ponía y vio su expresión de placer cuando se tocó. Jared no sabía que estaba conteniendo el aliento hasta que sintió la cabeza de la polla de Jensen y el empuje largo y lento cuando se metió dentro de él.  
  
Ambos gimieron, ninguno de los dos pudo mantener los ojos abiertos durante mucho tiempo. Las manos de Jensen apretaron las caderas de Jared y Jared cambió el peso sobre los pies, moviendo ligeramente las caderas.  
  
-Dios, no lo hagas. No lo hagas, -gimió Jensen, agarrando a Jared con las manos.

-Vamos, -susurró Jared, apoyando los codos sobre la encimera e inclinándose aún más. El cambio de ángulo hizo que ambos gimieran y Jared apretó los dientes cuando una oleada de placer punzante atravesó su cuerpo; Le temblaban las piernas y se agachó para acariciarse la polla, húmeda y caliente, mientras apretaba con fuerza la base para no correrse de inmediato.

El primer golpe completo hizo que Jared se pusiera de puntillas, jadeando y apoyando una mano contra el espejo mientras Jensen entraba y salía. Jared gimió, su cuerpo se movió al compás del de Jensen, empujando hacia atrás sobre su polla, un placer abrasador corría por su columna vertebral. Levantó la cabeza y captó su propio reflejo en el espejo -el rostro enrojeció, el sudor cubriéndole la frente, la boca abierta mientras jadeaba ruidosamente. Levantó los ojos para ver a Jensen con la cabeza hacia atrás, mordiéndose el labio inferior, gruñendo profundamente.  
  
Verlo así lo puso muy cachondo. Debía haber murmurado eso en voz alta porque Jensen abrió los ojos y lo miró fijamente. Una mano firme lo agarró del muslo, le levantó la pierna y lo empujó hacia adelante, hasta que la rodilla de Jared descansó sobre la fría encimera. Jensen lo abrazó, las manos se deslizaron sobre el pecho de Jared hasta que se engancharon en los hombros, apretándolo con fuerza. Jared gimió, arqueándose con cada empuje, recostándose contra el pecho de Jensen. Su aliento caliente le acarició el cuello y Jared no pudo detener el gemido cuando Jensen hundió los dientes en el cuello, mordiendo mientras amortiguaba un largo gemido contra su piel.  
  
Estiró la mano para agarrar la cabeza de Jensen, deslizando los dedos por el cabello corto y húmedo, agarrándolo con brusquedad. La encimera temblaba con sus movimientos y Jensen soltó una mano para deslizarla por la parte delantera del cuerpo de Jared, agarrando su miembro, acariciándolo rápido, duro y sucio.  
  
-Oh, mierda, -murmuró Jared, empujando la polla en la mano de Jensen y empujándose con fuerza contra la polla de Jensen. -Joder, joder, joder, joder—  
  
-Dios, joder córrete, Jay, córrete porque voy a-  
  
Jared se perdió. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás sobre el hombro de Jensen y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Su mano se aferró a la parte superior del espejo, preparándose para dejarse llevar, para dejar que Jensen se hiciera cargo de darle placer, moviéndose sin ningún tipo de ritmo o conciencia, dejando que su cuerpo cediera ante la crudeza de Jensen follándolo.  
  
Mordió un fuerte gemido y su cuerpo se congeló cuando Jensen se lo folló y lo acarició. Jared soltó el cabello de Jensen y se inclinó hacia adelante para poder agarrar la parte superior del espejo con ambas manos, los nudillos blancos y la madera barata clavándosele en las palmas, mientras su cuerpo se estremecía intensamente. Él gimió ante el sonido húmedo y sofocante que hacía la mano de Jensen en su polla mientras lo acariciaba bruscamente, sacando hasta el último resto de placer que su cuerpo podía dar.  
  
Jared jadeó sin aliento, su frente se deslizó por el espejo. Se encorvó, sus manos apenas soportaron su peso cuando Jensen gruñó de placer, con el rostro enterrado entre los omoplatos de Jared. Jared abrió los ojos y vio con asombro la cara de Jensen cuando se corrió dentro de él mientras sentía su cuerpo temblar. Tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás, respiraba con dificultad, las manos agarraban las caderas de Jared con fuerza.  
  
-Ahhh... Jay... -Jensen respiró contra su piel, cayendo sobre él. Jared luchó por sujetarlos a ambos, las manos apretaban la madera con fuerza para evitar que cayeran al suelo. -Dios, Jared... Jared...  
  
-Jensen... pesado...  
  
-Lo siento, -le susurró Jensen al oído, respirando profundamente y levantando suavemente la espalda de Jared.  
  
Jared estaba temblando, con el muslo en llamas y las piernas temblando. Cerró los ojos y apretó la frente contra el antebrazo, respirando profundamente. Sonrió cuando notó la mano de Jensen acariciándole la espalda con ternura. Gimió y se movió cuando sintió las manos de Jensen contra su trasero, los dedos presionando contra su abertura cuando se deslizó fuera de él lentamente.

-¿Estás bien?

-Dios, Jensen, -dijo Jared, riendo a carcajadas. –No sé si eres consciente, pero me has arruinado para cualquier otro.  
  
Jensen lo abrazó por detrás, cruzando los brazos frente al pecho de Jared y sujetándolo con fuerza. -Vamos, baja.  
  
Jared se sintió fuera de lugar por primera vez en años. Soltó las manos de la parte superior de los espejos, le dolían los dedos de agarrarse tan fuerte. Lentamente, dejó caer la pierna mientras Jensen le acariciaba el muslo, las caderas, cualquier lugar que quisiera tocar. Se miraron por el espejo otra vez, sonriendo tímidamente.  
  
-No puedo creer que hayamos hecho esto aquí, -dijo Jensen, riéndose suavemente. Dio un paso atrás cuando Jared se volvió para mirarlo.  
  
Jared se inclinó hacia adelante y lo besó, tomándose su tiempo para saborear a Jensen, movió la lengua lánguidamente sobre sus labios y dentro de su boca. Jensen suspiró, sus manos subían y bajaban por la espalda de Jared, las uñas rascaban burlonamente su trasero.  
  
Se sentía inseguro, demasiados años siendo el It Boy de Hollywood; habían sido demasiadas las veces en las que la gente lo había querido por todo menos por sí mismo. Se apartó del beso y se mordió el labio, preguntándose si Chad no había tenido razón, si Jensen quería a Jared Padalecki, la estrella de cine, convenientemente envuelto en su antiguo novio de la secundaria.  
  
-Hey, ¿estás bien? -Dijo Jensen, mirándolo a los ojos. -¿He hecho algo mal?  
  
-Jensen... -dijo, intentando sonreír. Menuda manera de matar el resplandor posterior. -No, no... No has hecho nada malo. Ha sido bueno... mejor que bueno. No bromeaba cuando he dicho que me has arruinado para cualquier otro.  
  
-No estoy seguro de que eso sea un cumplido de verdad, Jay. Es un poco difícil de tragar que estés insinuando que habrá alguien más en el futuro.  
  
-Dios, lo siento, no, eso no es... -Jared cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. -Solo estoy siendo melodramático, no me hagas caso.  
  
-Ya basta, -dijo, agarrando la cara de Jared y girándola para encontrarse con sus ojos. -Nunca he sido de rollos de una noche; y no voy a presumir de lo que ha pasado con nadie.  
  
-Mi vida viene con muchas tonterías.  
  
-Y eso está ahí afuera, no es lo que somos, -dijo con seriedad.  
  
Jared realmente quería creerle. Así que sonrió con su famosa sonrisa y dejó que sus ojos brillaran de felicidad por Jensen. Era más real que un acto; y Jensen le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Bien?  
  
El asintió. –Bien.

Jensen extendió la mano y le dio un beso, mordisqueando juguetonamente sus labios, movió las manos sobre los hombros de Jared y bajó por su pecho. -Mira, voy a vestirme, limpiarme y traernos algo de beber. Podríamos quedarnos aquí un rato y hablar, ponernos al día de lo que nos ha pasado los últimos diez años. Hay muchas cosas que necesito decirte y creo que tienes muchas cosas que también quieres contarme.  
  
Jared asintió, apoyándose contra la encimera, observando como Jensen se quitaba el condón y lo tiraba a una papelera cercana. Sonrió cuando se vistió rápidamente; no había forma de que pudiera ocultar que acababa de tener sexo. Estaba sonrojado, bronceado y hermoso, con los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa de satisfacción de la que no era consciente. Estaba muy sexy poniéndose la ropa, tomándose su tiempo para cuidar de los detalles, y Jared lo estaba disfrutando tanto como cuando lo había visto desvestirse.  
  
Se sentó y se recostó, sintiéndose flojo y dolorido. Jensen se inclinó, con una mano sobre la silla, la otra apoyada en el pecho de Jared, y lo besó dulcemente. -No vayas a ningún lado. Vuelvo en un par de minutos.  
  
-Está bien, -dijo Jared, sonriéndole.  
  
Jensen lo miró mucho rato, sus ojos recorrieron el cuerpo de Jared. -Jesús…  
  
Sintió que su polla comenzaba a interesarse. -¿Segundo asalto?  
  
-Sí, -dijo Jensen, moviendo la mano para soltarse la corbata.  
  
Jared se echó a reír, empujándolo hacia las puertas. -Jensen, vete.  
  
Lo observó ir hacia el pasillo, mirando por encima del hombro a Jared y sonriendo levemente. -Ni siquiera pienses en vestirte, Jay.  
  
Jared solo levantó una ceja y se rió entre dientes. –Pervertido.  
  
Debería, al menos, limpiarse mientras Jensen estaba fuera, pero no podía moverse de la silla, su cuerpo todavía estaba zumbando. Cerró los ojos; con los pies en el suelo, movió lentamente la silla de derecha a izquierda y viceversa. Respiró hondo y sonrió cuando escuchó pasos que entraban en la habitación.  
  
-No podías esperar por la segunda ronda… -murmuró Jared y se volvió para ver a Tom Welling entrando en la habitación. -¡Maldita sea!  
  
Se levantó de la silla buscando los pantalones, se puso de pie y sujetó la ropa frente a él.  
  
-Agradable. Muy agradable, -dijo Tom, sonriéndole. Levantó su teléfono móvil. -Estoy bastante seguro de que puedo vender este vídeo a TMZ o a cualquier otro sitio igual de sórdido por un par de millones.  
  
-No es ningún secreto que soy gay y ya no le sorprenden a nadie los vídeos sexuales de los famosos, -dijo Jared, poniendo los ojos en blanco.  
  
-No es el dinero lo que me interesa de todos modos.  
  
Jared lo fulminó con la mirada y levantó la barbilla. -¿Qué coño quieres, Welling?

Tom se echó a reír y se guardó el móvil en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta, acariciándolo con aire de suficiencia.

-Tal vez no perjudique tu carrera, pero piensa en lo que le haría a la carrera de Jensen en la NASA. Nadie lo tomaría en serio después de un escándalo como este.  
  
-Estás enfermo, Tom.  
  
Tom se encogió de hombros, sonriendo. -Sabes, siempre me he preguntado qué coño fue lo que Jensen vio en ti cuando estábamos en la escuela, pero supongo que ahora ya sé lo que siempre hizo que volviera a por tu culo de Gorrón.  
  
Jared quería golpearlo, pero tenía la sensación de que eso solo haría que Tom se volviera más cruel y la cosa terminaría con abogados y cargos de asalto contra él. Podía imaginar lo que su equipo directivo y los estudios harían y dirían al respecto; le darían la vuelta para protegerlo, pero no harían nada para proteger a Jensen.  
  
-¿Qué quieres?  
  
Tom se acercó a él y lo miró de arriba abajo. Jared nunca se había sentido tan asustado en su vida. Estaba enfadado y asqueado. -Tal vez quiero lo que Jensen tiene.  
  
-¿Eso es lo que quieres? Quieres follarme. -Jared puso los ojos en blanco y sacudió la cabeza. –Cuando éramos adolescentes no te daba ni la hora, ¿qué te hace pensar que eso ha cambiado?  
  
Tom estiró la mano y la pasó por el pecho de Jared. Jared apretó la mandíbula, se le revolvió el estómago de repulsión. Apretó los puños para evitar golpearlo. -Bueno, digamos que sé que nunca arriesgarías la carrera de Jensen.  
  
-Quítale las putas manos de encima, Tom  
  
Jared saltó y observó a Tom apartar la mano y darse la vuelta para mirar a Jensen. Nunca había visto esa expresión en la cara de Jensen, parecía que podía cometer un asesinato.  
  
-¡Jenny! Estaba…

-Cállate. –gruñó Jensen, mirándolo. Miró a Jared. -Vístete, Jay.

Jared recogió cada prenda de ropa que pudo encontrar y corrió hacia los paneles decorativos que estaban en la esquina. Dejó caer la ropa y empezó a ponerse los boxers, los pantalones, todo, mirando por encima del panel para vigilar a Tom y a Jensen.  
  
-Parece que esta va a ser una reunión increíble.  
  
Jensen golpeó a Tom en la mandíbula, empujándolo contra la encimera. Jared abrió la boca y dejó caer la corbata.

-¡Jensen! ¡Qué coño! –gritó Tom, sujetándose la cara.

-Si alguna vez vuelves a acercarte a él, si alguna vez intentas chantajearlo de nuevo, te joderé tanto que necesitarás una pajita para comer, porque no te va a quedar ni media cara, -dijo Jensen, lentamente, mirando a Tom.  
  
Jared se vistió apresuradamente y se puso los mocasines. Salió de detrás de los paneles y se quedó allí, esperando, observando.  
  
Jensen buscó la chaqueta de Tom, ignorando el estremecimiento que le causó, y deslizó su mano en el bolsillo interior para sacar el móvil. -¿Le has enviado esto a alguien?  
  
-No-  
  
Jensen abrió el móvil y apretó el menú rápidamente, lo único que se oyó en el camerino fue una serie de pitidos. Dio la vuelta al teléfono, le quitó la tapa y sacó la batería. Quitó el chip digital y luego lo dejó caer al suelo. Con el tacón del zapato, lo pisoteó haciéndolo pedazos. Jared sintió una oleada de alivio golpeándolo con fuerza. Tom podía contar lo que quisiera, pero no tenía pruebas, no había forma de que destruyera la vida de Jensen. Le arrojó el teléfono a Tom y luego le tendió la mano a Jared.  
  
Jared cruzó la habitación y lo cogió de la mano, sintiendo el vínculo entre ellos. Ni siquiera miró a Tom cuando Jensen lo sacó de la habitación.  
  
-Jensen, ¡solo era una broma! ¡Un puto chiste! Sabes que nunca...

-¡Tom! Crece de una puta vez, -dijo Jensen, sin molestarse en darse la vuelta, cuando salieron de la habitación.

Pero Jared sí se dio la vuelta para mirarlo por última vez. Sabía que no había forma de que Tom pudiera reconciliarse con Jensen después de algo como esto. Esta vez la broma había sido Tom Welling. Después de diez años, Jared estaba satisfecho con la expresión de pérdida en su rostro.  
  
La mano de Jensen se curvó bruscamente alrededor de la de Jared cuando casi corrieron por el pasillo lejos del camerino.  
  
-Para que conste, nunca me acosté con Tom cuando estábamos en la secundaria, -dijo Jared, suavemente.  
  
-Jesús, lo sé, -dijo Jensen, suspirando. -Lo siento, yo... él era mi mejor amigo, Jay. Nunca quise creerle a él antes que a ti, pero...  
  
-Sí, -dijo Jared, respirando profundamente. Pensaba que sentiría... algo, tal vez reivindicado, victorioso sobre Tom Welling, algo... pero todo lo que sintió fue decepción por Jensen. De nuevo.  
  
Jensen se detuvo y luego empujó a Jared a un cuarto, sujetándolo por los hombros, lo miró a los ojos. -Lamento no haberle parado los pies cuando éramos niños. Sé que debería haberlo hecho mejor. Lo sé; He vivido con eso durante mucho tiempo. Pero nunca más, Jared, nunca más. Nunca volveré a dejarte allí, solo, para que te enfrentes con imbéciles como Welling de nuevo. -Parpadeó y luego se aclaró la garganta. -Quiero decir... ya sabes... si pudieras, eh...  
  
Jared lo besó, acercando a Jensen y abrazándolo con fuerza. -Dios, estabas en racha, Jensen, no te pares ahora.  
  
Jensen sonrió, mirando a Jared. -Lamento no haberte creído nunca. Desearía haberme enfrentado a mis amigos en aquel entonces. Sé que probablemente ya no te importe, pero necesitaba decírtelo.  
  
-No sabes lo mucho que necesitaba que dijeras eso. Solía pensar que era tan patético, aferrándome a eso durante diez años, pero... -suspiró, sonriéndole a Jensen. -Realmente necesitaba escucharlo.

-Está bien, -dijo, asintiendo con la cabeza. Jensen suspiró y luego deslizó la mano por el pecho de Jared, dándole palmaditas suaves. -Bien. Bien.  
  
-¿Quieres salir de aquí? -Jared se inclinó para susurrarle al oído a Jensen. Se alegró de sentir a Jensen temblar contra él.  
  
-¿Tienes que preguntarlo?

***********

**QUINTA PARTE: Una Nueva Vida**  
  
-¡Oye! Adivina a quién acabo de... -Chad hizo una pausa, mirando de Jared a Jensen. Sus ojos cayeron al verlos cogidos de la mano. Un ceño fruncido cruzó su rostro mientras miraba a Jared. -Joder, no lo has hecho.  
  
Jared se rió. -Ya basta, Chad. -Se volvió y le sonrió a Jensen, observando un lento rubor subirle por el cuello hasta las mejillas. Le apretó la mano para llamar su atención. -Te estás sonrojando, tío.  
  
-¡SANDY! –gritó Chad por encima del hombro.  
  
-Oh, mierda, -dijo Jared, en voz baja. -Chad, en serio, hombre.  
  
Sandy caminó hacia ellos, con un vaso en la mano. -Por qué estás gritando mi... ohhhhh, maldición. -Miró a Jared de arriba abajo, sus ojos agudos no se perdieron ni un detalle. Dirigió su mirada a Jensen y luego levantó una ceja. -Definitivamente has tenido sexo. Has tenido sexo en nuestra reunión. ¿En serio?  
  
-No empieces. -Jared frunció el ceño y le robó el vaso, dándole un gran sorbo. Palideció, mirando el contenido. -¿Qué es esto?  
  
-Whisky, vodka y coca cola.  
  
-¡Dios! -Jared quería vomitar. Le devolvió el vaso. -Mirad, chicos, Jensen y yo estábamos a punto de irnos…  
  
-De ninguna manera, no puedes irte todavía, acabas de llegar, -dijo Chad, sacudiendo la cabeza. -No puedo creer que nos vayas a abandonar para tener sexo con él.  
  
Jared miró a su mejor amigo. -¿Qué?  
  
Se giró y vio a Jensen sonrojado, con una sonrisa dolorida en la cara. -Guau, Chad, no has perdido tu habilidad para ser franco.  
  
-Vale, vamos a ver si me entero. ¿Os habéis vuelto a enrollar y te vas a ir con él como si los últimos diez años no importaran nada? -dijo Chad, ignorando a Jensen y mirando a Jared. –Yo he sido el que ha estado allí durante esos diez años en los que te has abierto camino en Los Ángeles…  
  
-Chad, ¿qué coño?  
  
-…Porque estabas intentando quitarte de encima el recuerdo de Ackles y mira cómo ha salido. ¿Crees que me gustaba ver cómo te autodestruías por su culpa? Joder, no...  
  
-¡Maldita sea, Chad! –siseó Jared, mirando a su alrededor para ver si alguien estaba escuchando.  
  
-…Joder, no he disfrutado con eso.  
  
-Chad, vamos, este no es el lugar, -dijo Sandy, mirando preocupada a Jared.  
  
Jensen respiró hondo. -Bueno, tal vez debería irme y…

-Sí, eso es, típico de Jensen Ackles. Las cosas se calientan y sale corriendo. –le gruñó Chad.

-Jódete, -le siseó Jensen.

-Y ahora que, ¿pasáis un par de días juntos, te enseña su bonita sonrisa y te vas a ir con él? ¿Te has preguntado por qué, de repente, ha vuelto a tu vida? Vamos, Jay, no eres tan ingenuo. ¡Han pasado diez putos años! Podría haberse puesto en contacto contigo en cualquier momento. ¿Cómo sabes que no es solo otro hijo de puta que quiere echar un polvo con el gran Jared Padalecki…?  
  
-¡Oye, esa no es la razón por la que estoy con él! –gruñó Jensen, inclinándose hacia Chad con el ceño fruncido, los ojos entrecerrados y duros.  
  
-Si no te callas en este momento, te voy a dar un puñetazo en la boca, -dijo Jared, usando su altura y acercándose a Chad. Toda una vida de amistad no le daba derecho a decirle nada de eso. Ahora no.  
  
Chad sonrió, mirando de Jensen a Jared. Levantó la barbilla tercamente y miró a Jensen. -¿Si? Entonces, ¿por qué estás con él ahora?  
  
-¡Chad! –gruñó Jared, agarrándole del brazo para tirar de él. Tenía que evitar que Chad arruinara su oportunidad de...  
  
-Creo que mereces una respuesta de Jensen, -murmuró Sandy, con voz suave. Le dio a Jared una pequeña sonrisa de disculpa por ponerse de parte de Chad, pero se dio cuenta que no iba a echarse atrás.

-Esta discusión es…  
  
-Tienen razón, -dijo Jensen, mirándolo.  
  
-Jensen, no tienes que responder nada.  
  
-Jay, ¿no crees que mereces saber la verdad? –dijo Jensen, amablemente. -¿No crees que deberías preguntarme por qué estoy interesado en ti, ahora? -Jared tragó saliva, con la garganta seca y apretada. Quería preguntar pero tenía miedo de la respuesta. -Porque no tienes ninguna razón para confiar en mí. Te hice daño hace tantos años; y lo siento más de lo que puedo expresar. No sabía cuánto daño te había hecho hasta ahora. -Miró a Chad y luego volvió a mirar a Jared. -Siento haberte hecho eso…  
  
-Lo sé. No tienes que explicarles nada, -dijo Jared, encogiéndose de hombros.  
  
-Quizás lo haga. -Jensen sacudió la cabeza. –Te amaba entonces; Creo que nunca dejé de hacerlo. No sé qué va a pasar con nosotros, pero no quiero que te vayas sin saber cómo me siento, cómo me he sentido siempre por ti.  
  
Jared lo miró, mordiéndose los labios, la cara ardiente y las manos temblorosas. -Jensen...  
  
Le sonrió a Jared, con los ojos arrugados en las esquinas. -Todo lo que puedo decir es que nunca volveré a decepcionarte de esa manera.  
  
Jared sintió que algo se le tensaba en el estómago y le sonrió a Jensen tembloroso. Agachó la cabeza y sonrió a sus pies, sintiéndose de nuevo como un niño tímido e inseguro.  
  
-Awww... ¿no es dulce? –dijo Chad, riéndose. Echó el brazo sobre los hombros de Sandy. -¿No hacen una bonita pareja? La gente dice que siempre se liga mucho en las reuniones.  
  
Jared soltó una carcajada y se volvió para mirarlos a los dos. -Vosotros dos, pensáis que sois jodidamente inteligentes, ¿no?  
  
-Sé que soy jodidamente inteligente, gilipollas, -dijo Chad con orgullo.  
  
Sandy asintió con seriedad. -Y sé que yo también soy jodidamente inteligente.

Jared suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza. Les señaló con el dedo. -Esto no ha terminado. Vamos a tener una larga conversación más tarde.

-¿Así que vosotros dos estáis juntos? –dijo Sandy, mirando de Jared a Jensen.  
  
Jensen lo miró y se acercó a él para besarlo casualmente en la boca. -Sí.  
  
-Sí, -murmuró Jared, parpadeando y sonriéndole tan ampliamente que la cara le estaba empezando a doler.  
  
-¿Entonces vais a quedaros un poco más o qué? –dijo Chad, amigable y curioso, como si no acabara de liársela un minuto antes.  
  
Jensen se echó a reír y sacudió la cabeza. Miró a Jared. -Bueno, supongo que quedaría un poco mal si nos escabullimos antes de saludar a todo el mundo. -Cogió la mano de Jared de nuevo con fuerza. -Así que vamos a mezclarnos.  
  
Jared asintió y se inclinó hacia él, besándole en la mejilla. -Bien. Pero si nos vamos a quedar, entonces necesito una copa. Probablemente muchas. ¿Quieres algo?  
  
-Solo una cerveza. Gracias.  
  
Echó una mirada a Chad y Sandy para que se comportaran antes de soltar la mano de Jensen y dirigirse a la barra libre. Pero antes de llegar demasiado lejos, escuchó la voz de Chad.  
  
-Nunca voy a confiar plenamente en ti, tío, pero lo dejaré pasar si haces a Jay feliz.  
  
Jared redujo el paso, curioso por escuchar la respuesta de Jensen.  
  
-No te preocupes, no voy a cometer el mismo error dos veces, -dijo Jensen, con voz confiada y cálida.  
  
Oír a Jensen decir eso hizo que algunas de las dudas y la ansiedad de Jared desaparecieran. Quería volver a la habitación de hotel de Jensen donde iba a hacer todo lo posible para convencerlo de que podían tener una relación. Jensen no estaba intimidado por su carrera y Jared le había creído cuando le dijo que nunca lo dejaría solo otra vez. Eso le importaba más que cualquier otra cosa. Le daba un poco de cierre. Pero ahora, él quería algo más -un futuro real con Jensen, no solo los recuerdos de los restos de su triste pasado.  
  
Pidió dos cervezas y sonrió cortésmente a las personas que se volvieron para mirarlo, viéndolo como Jared Padalecki, estrella de cine, o tal vez incluso Jared Padalecki, El Pringado. Para algunos de ellos, sabía que nunca sería más que un pringado con dinero y fama. Se giró para mirar a Jensen con Chad y Sandy. Todavía podía ver cierta tensión en el cuerpo de Jensen, en sus hombros y en la forma en que se mantenía erguido y a la defensiva, pero no parecía que Chad o Sandy le estuvieran dando caña.  
  
El camarero le dio las dos cervezas y Jared le dio propina, las cogió y fue hacia sus amigos. Le dio una a Jensen, que sonrió, le dio las gracias y tintineó el cuello de su botella contra la de Jared.  
  
-¿Entonces habéis terminado de amenazarlo? -Dijo, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios mientras tomaba un largo trago de cerveza.  
  
-Por ahora, -dijo Chad, encogiéndose de hombros.  
  
-Chad.  
  
-Está bien, Jay, me gusta saber que voy a tener tiempo para ganármelos, -dijo Jensen, envolviendo un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Jared, inclinándose hacia él.  
  
Chad volvió la cabeza. -¿Qué coño le pasa a Welling? Creo que tiene un moretón o algo así en la cara.  
  
Jared hizo una mueca y se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza. -Uh...  
  
Jensen se sonrojó y miró por encima del hombro a Tom. -Probablemente se lo merecía.  
  
-Hay una historia allí, -murmuró Sandy, levantando una ceja hacia ellos.  
  
-Sabes, una vez golpeé a Welling en la cara, -declaró Chad, sonriendo ampliamente. –Así que, ¿cuál de los dos lo hizo?  
  
Jared se mordió el labio, sus ojos se posaron en Jensen.

-De ninguna manera, -dijo Sandy, riendo. -Oh, Dios mío, ¿qué hizo?

-Amenazó con chantajear a Jared, -dijo Jensen, en voz baja y dura.  
  
-Mierda. –dijo Chad, frunciendo el ceño, todo rastro de buen humor desapareció. -Lo voy a matar.  
  
Sandy asintió con la cabeza. -Conozco formas de ocultar un cuerpo.  
  
-Gracias, chicos, pero no hagáis nada, -dijo Jared, sacudiendo la cabeza. -Solo dejadlo estar. Ya ha tenido lo que se merecía y no puede tocarnos a ninguno de nosotros, así que no hagáis una escena, simplemente dejadlo pasar.

Chad lo miró. -¿Estás seguro?  
  
-Sí.  
  
-Tenemos abogados que estarían más que dispuestos a hacer de su vida un infierno, -dijo Chad, asintiendo.  
  
Jared se rio. -Está bien, pero gracias.  
  
Chad le echó una larga mirada a Jensen y luego sonrió. -Sabes, si sigues haciendo cosas así, me vas a ganar muy rápido.  
  
Jensen se echó a reír. -Lo tendré en cuenta. -Se volvió y miró a Jared. -Entonces, ¿quieres conocer a algunos de mis amigos?  
  
Jared hizo una mueca cuando Sandy se echó a reír.  
  
-Vamos, no va a ser tan malo como crees.  
  
-Piensa en ello como si fuese un simple “conocer y saludar", -dijo Chad, ahora convertido en hombre de negocios. -Pagan las entradas para ver tus películas, así que les das la mano, eres encantador y dejas que te hagan fotos.  
  
Jared puso los ojos en blanco y se terminó la cerveza. Le entregó la botella vacía a Chad y luego cogió la mano de Jensen. -Bien. Pero si la cosa se lía, le dices tú a nuestro equipo de relaciones públicas de quien es la culpa.

***********

Un papel en una película y todo cambió para Jared. Casi de la noche a la mañana. Su agente empezó a recibir ofertas de directores de renombre, los productores querían reunirse con él para repasar guiones, los estudios estaban interesados en cuantas entradas de cine podía vender y otros actores y actrices querían conocerlo y trabajar con él en distintos proyectos. Luego, los paparazzi y los tabloides entraron en acción, pasando de un actor sin nombre a la Lista-B y de ahí a la Lista-A, todo con solo unas pocas fotos y muchas historias falsas.  
  
Jared estaba listo para todo: la presión del lado comercial de las películas, la presión de cumplir en el set, la mayor atención, los fans, los críticos, los celos que vienen con la fama, el reconocimiento instantáneo y el dinero. JD lo guió a través de muchas cosas. Chad también fue siempre una fuerza estable, alguien en quien Jared confiaba para todo.  
  
Hubo días en los que Jared llegó a pensar que era mejor renunciar y encontrar algo más realista que hacer. Pensó en ser un actor fracasado, sin trabajo y volver a casa para lamerse las heridas. Pero esos días ya habían pasado. Las personas con las que una vez trató de ponerse en contacto ahora tenían su número en marcación rápida. Jared había llegado a Hollywood.  
  
Pero estar de vuelta en la escuela secundaria lo hizo sentir como si nunca hubiera dejado atrás su vida de Pringado.  
  
 _-¿Cómo es trabajar con Steven Spielberg?_  
  
-Es una gran persona. Creo que es uno de los mejores directores con los que he trabajado y he trabajado con casi todos los que se te ocurran.  
  
 _-¿Estás emocionado por conseguir una nominación a los Oscars?_ _  
_  
-¿Sabes?, todo el mundo dice que tengo muchas posibilidades de ganar un Oscar este año, pero es impredecible, así que tendremos que esperar y ver. Es algo político, pero a la Academia le gustan este tipo de personajes oscuros y trágicos.  
  
 _-¿Conoces a fulanito?_ _  
_  
-Sí, es un buen amigo.  
  
 _-¿Podemos hacernos una foto contigo?_  
  
-¡Por supuesto!  
  
 _-¿Es cierto que saliste con no se quién?_ _  
_  
-No. Somos amigos. Lo veo en los eventos habituales que hay en la ciudad, pero no salimos todo el rato ni nada de eso.  
  
 _-¿Es menganito gay?_ _  
_  
-La verdad es que no me importa. Yo salí del armario desde el principio porque no iba a ocultar quién soy. Hay suficiente homofobia e ignorancia en el mundo, no voy a sacar del armario a nadie.  
  
 _-¿Cómo es realmente ser un actor de Hollywood?_  
  
-Me encanta el trabajo. No sé qué estaría haciendo si no fuera actor.  
  
 _-¿Tienes una vida normal? ¿Haces tus propias compras?_

-Sí, mi vida es normal. Hago mis propias compras. Pero cuando estoy trabajando, generalmente fuera, tengo un par de asistentes que se encargan de mis tareas cotidianas. Chad maneja mis asuntos pero viaja conmigo. Y siempre hay una docena de asistentes de producción que me ayudan con todo lo que necesito.

_-¿Vives en una mansión de las de Hollywood?_  
  
-Una de mis casas está en una colina con una vista impresionante de la ciudad.  
  
 _-¿Fue difícil empezar?_ _  
_  
-Lo fue, pero sabía que no iba a ser fácil. Tuve algunas oportunidades afortunadas y me aseguré de usarlas para seguir trabajando.  
  
 _-¿Es cierto que hay un casting de sofá?_ _  
_  
-Probablemente, pero la verdad es que nadie me ha pedido que haga una audición de ese tipo. Ahora ya no necesito hacer audiciones para conseguir papeles.  
  
 _-¿Es verdad que JD te consiguió tu primer trabajo?_ _  
_  
-Me dio los nombres de su agente y de algunas personas con las que había trabajado. Dijo que les llamaría para que se reunieran conmigo, pero que el resto dependía de mí.  
  
 _-¿Cómo es ser tan famoso?_ _  
_  
-Bastante guay.  
  
No eran las respuestas habituales que daba. Una parte de él quería tirarles a la cara que sí, era rico, famoso y vivía una vida de la que deberían estar celosos. Sonrió mucho, se rió más, pero no reveló nada. No necesitaban conocerlo; más allá de la reunión, no iba a mantenerse en contacto con ellos.

Pensaba que iba a superar la prueba hasta que Joanna se deslizó a su lado, rodeándole la cintura con el brazo y sonriéndole. -Oh, Jared, tienes que volver y ayudarme con algunas de las organizaciones benéficas con las que trabajo en Dallas.  
  
Jared disimuló un estremecimiento y sonrió. -Bueno, tengo mucho cuidado con el tipo de organizaciones benéficas a las que apoyo.  
  
Miró a Jensen en busca de ayuda y no vio nada más que diversión en su rostro.  
  
-¡Tonterías! Somos tan buenos amigos, no te pondría en contacto con nada que no mereciera tu tiempo, -dijo, sonriendo a las personas a su alrededor. -O tu dinero, por supuesto.  
  
Jared levantó las cejas y sonrió. -Tendrás que hablar con Chad. Es el que lleva todos mis asuntos.

-¿Qué Chad? Dame su número y lo llamaré, -respondió ella suavemente. -También estoy bastante relacionada, ya sabes. Tengo muchos amigos importantes y estoy segura de que puedo ayudarte tanto como tú a mí.  
  
-Chad Murray, -dijo, mirando a su alrededor para ver a su amigo al otro lado del césped. -También vino aquí a la escuela.

Ella hizo una mueca. -¿Furry Murray es tu asistente?

- **Chad Michael Murray** es mi socio comercial y gerente, en realidad, -dijo, alejándose de ella y acercándose a Jensen. -No hago nada sin que él lo apruebe.  
  
-Bueno, estoy segura de que puedo convencerlo de que te deje ayudar con algunas de mis obras de caridad, -dijo, apartándose el largo cabello rubio de los hombros. –Ahora vuelvo.  
  
Él la observó mientras se paseaba por el césped hacia Chad y sonrió, deseándole buena suerte.  
  
Jensen se le acercó y le cogió la mano, sonriendo. -¿Has terminado?  
  
Jared se encogió de hombros, mirándolo de reojo. -¿Por qué? ¿Quieres irte?  
  
-Entonces, ¿cuánto tiempo lleváis juntos Jensen y tú? No había mencionado que estabais saliendo.  
  
Jared miró a Jensen. Estaba tratando de encontrar algo políticamente correcto que decir.  
  
-¿No estuvisteis saliendo cuando estábamos en el último año?  
  
-Todo el mundo se preguntó qué os había pasado.

_"...viaja en el Padalecki Express..."_ _  
  
"...dejando en ridículo a Jensen..."  
  
"...puta total..."  
_  
La sonrisa de Jared era como la de un tiburón, la racha de maldad aún estaba debajo de su piel. -Algunas personas difundieron algunos rumores sobre mí y...  
  
-Nos encontramos el otro día y volvimos a juntarnos, -interrumpió Jensen, apretando la mano de Jared. -Dicen que nunca olvidas a la primera persona de la que te enamoras.  
  
-Eres tan romántico, -bromeó Jared, sintiendo que su rostro se calentaba. Si eso no era una declaración, Jared no sabía que lo era.  
  
-¡Te estas sonrojando! -Dijo, mirando a Jared, mientras todos se reían. -¿Un gran actor de Hollywood como tú todavía se sonroja como un niño? No estás tan harto como nos quieres hacer creer.

Jared envolvió el brazo alrededor de los hombros de Jensen. -Eres el único que podría hacerme sonrojar.  
  
-Vamos, veo a otras personas que probablemente quieran conocerte, no sé por qué, -bromeó Jensen, su mano posada posesivamente en la cadera de Jared, tirando de él.  
  
-Claro, -dijo, rozando la nariz contra la sien de Jensen. –Te sigo.

Se abrieron paso de un grupo a otro, todos amables y contentos de verlos, haciendo el mismo tipo de preguntas y Jared dando el mismo tipo de respuestas. Para cuando terminaron las rondas, estaban cerca del bar, tomando algo. Jared se inclinó para hablarle a Jensen al oído.

-Nunca me aceptarán realmente por lo que soy.

-¿Quieres que lo hagan?  
  
Jared lo pensó durante un largo momento. Suspiró y se mordió el labio, mirando a Jensen. -Sí, ojalá lo hicieran.  
  
-No importan, Jay, ninguno de ellos, -murmuró Jensen, mirándolo. -Sabes quiénes son tus amigos: yo, Chad, Sandy, JD, probablemente otras cien personas en Los Ángeles que te queremos por lo que eres. Era la secundaria, tío, todo el mundo es joven y estúpido cuando está en la secundaria.  
  
-Lo sé, de una forma intelectual, -dijo, encogiéndose de hombros y respirando hondo. -Pero supongo que todavía duele un poco.  
  
-¿Qué puedo hacer para mejorarlo?  
  
Jared sonrió. -Eso ha sonado un poco sucio.  
  
-¿Quieres que lo sea?  
  
Antes de que Jared pudiera inclinarse para un beso, alguien le puso una mano en el hombro. Se incorporó y se volvió para ver a un hombre alto de cabello castaño de pie, a su lado, con una sonrisa en la cara.  
  
-Hola, -dijo cortésmente.  
  
-Mike, -dijo Jensen, volviéndose para estrecharle la mano. -Jared, no sé si recuerdas a Mike Rosenbaum.

Jared asintió hacia él. –Mike.

-Jared, solo quería felicitarte por tu éxito, -dijo Michael, asintiendo con la cabeza. -Eres uno de los pocos que realmente lo consiguió.  
  
Le dirigió una mirada curiosa. Michael era uno del grupo de Joanna y había sido un verdadero imbécil con él durante casi todo el tiempo que estuvieron en Madison-Berkner. -Uh, gracias, hombre.  
  
Michael le golpeó en la espalda con la mano y luego le sonrió a Jensen. –He oído que eres el que le ha puesto un ojo morado a Welling.  
  
-Sí, ¿y qué?  
  
Jared vio como Michael se reía. -Tío, solo quería decirte que has hecho un buen trabajo. El imbécil no ha cambiado nada desde que teníamos dieciocho años. Juro que algunas personas nunca crecen.  
  
Jensen se echó a reír y asintió, alzando una ceja. -Eso es verdad.  
  
Michael se volvió hacia Jared y le tendió la mano. –Así que, solo quería decirte que eres un actor increíble. He estado viendo tus películas durante mucho tiempo. Mi mujer cree que eres lo mejor que nos ha pasado desde, eh, no sé, Brando o el pan de molde o algo así. Está enamorada de ti.  
  
Jared le estrechó la mano. -Gracias, Mike.  
  
Jensen miró a su alrededor. -¿Está Maggie aquí?  
  
-No, está con los niños. No dejaría que se juntara con esta gente, -dijo, riéndose. -Me alegro de verte, Jared. Oye, Ackles, ¿sigue en pie lo de ir a jugar al golf el próximo fin de semana?

-Sí.

-Bien. -Michael saludó y siguió adelante, yendo hacia un pequeño grupo de personas.  
  
-Ves, no todo el mundo es imbécil, -dijo Jensen, sonriéndole.  
  
Jared parpadeó, mirando a Michael. -Supongo que no. -Hizo una pausa, rascándose la mejilla. -¿Está casado?  
  
-Sí, con una chica que conoció en la universidad. Le dio una patada en el culo y lo convirtió en un buen tío. Ahora tienen tres hijos.  
  
Jared se echó a reír, sacudiendo la cabeza. -Oh Dios mío, ¿en serio?  
  
-Son todas chicas. Está totalmente pillado.  
  
-Dicen que la venganza es dulce, -murmuró, mirando a todas las personas repartidas por el césped.  
  
-Después de diez años y todos tus éxitos, deja que el pasado se vaya, Jay. Me gustaría empezar de nuevo, desde aquí. Si quieres, claro está.  
  
-Está bien, -dijo Jared, inclinándose y rozando sus labios contra la boca de Jensen. Se echó hacia atrás, pero Jensen deslizó una mano por su cabello, agarrándolo, tiró de él hacia atrás para un beso largo y profundo. Gimió en la boca de Jensen, moviendo la mano para que descansara sobre su cadera. Cerró los ojos y apretó sus frentes juntas. -Dios, por favor... Jensen... tenemos que irnos, de verdad. No hagas que me avergüence a mí mismo delante de todo el mundo.  
  
-¿Teléfonos con cámara?  
  
Jared asintió con la cabeza. -Teléfonos con cámara.

***********

_Hotel Hilton_

_Centro ciudad_  
  
Jared gimió, apoyando una pierna en el hombro de Jensen, la otra envuelta en su cintura, apretó y empujó a Jensen para que fuera más profundo y más fuerte dentro de él.  
  
-Dios, ¿siempre has sido tan agresivo? –dijo Jensen con voz ronca, calmando sus caderas y sujetándolo a la cama.  
  
-¡Vamos, no pares!  
  
Jensen se rio entre dientes. -Me encanta que seas así.  
  
-¡Puedes tener esto cuando quieras si te mueves! -Jared siseó con los dientes apretados.  
  
Jensen movió las caderas sin prisa, los ojos brillantes de picardía. -¿Si?  
  
-¡Sí! ¡Cristo! ¡Jensen! -Apretó los dientes y lo miró, apretando los músculos internos, sintiendo la dura longitud dentro de él, claramente, mientras su cuerpo palpitaba alrededor de la gruesa polla de Jensen.  
  
-¡Oh, joder! –gimió Jensen, derrumbándose sobre Jared, con los brazos temblando. Levantó la barbilla y Jared le sonrió, sintiéndose un poco arrogante y...  
  
-¡Oh! ¡Ohhh! –gritó Jared, arqueando el cuello cuando Jensen se estrelló contra él, con fuerza, despiadado y brutalmente perfecto. Sus manos agarraron los hombros de Jensen, apretando lo suficiente como para magullar, y todo lo que pudo hacer fue gemir y apretar los dientes, sintiendo un placer abrumador. -Oh Dios mío…  
  
Jensen apretó el hombro de Jared, sujetándolo contra la cama húmeda de sudor, con todo su peso sobre él mientras se lo follaba sin piedad. Le araño el vientre, envolvió los dedos alrededor de su polla sacudiéndola con movimientos largos y apretados. Jared cerró los ojos con fuerza y jadeó ruidosamente, retorciéndose en la cama, sus piernas se movían impotentes en el aire mientras Jensen seguía empujando una y otra vez.  
  
Abrió los ojos y levantó la vista para ver a Jensen mirándolo fijamente, con los labios sobre los dientes y el sudor goteándole por la cara. Por un segundo, Jared se distrajo con la gota que le colgaba de la punta de la nariz y se habría reído, pero su cuerpo estaba perdiendo el control y se arqueó contra los empujes de Jensen y contra la mano de Jensen, corriéndose tan fuerte que ni siquiera podía respirar.

-Ahhhh... Dios, Jensen…

Jensen gruñó, dejando caer la pierna flácida de Jared de su hombro, le agarró las manos, empujándolas por encima de su cabeza, y Jared salió de su aturdimiento para mirar hacia arriba y ver a Jensen con la cara enrojecida, los dientes apretados, gimiendo con fuerza, empujó un puñado de veces, hasta que se congeló, con la espalda arqueada, las caderas apretadas tan fuerte contra el cuerpo de Jared que este pudo sentir como temblaba y se estremecía mientras se corría sin hacer ruido. Jared solo pudo pensar en apretar la polla de Jensen, para darle tanto placer como él había recibido.  
  
Soltó un gemido y dejó escapar el aliento que estaba conteniendo, cayendo sobre Jared. Su respiración era ruidosa y jadeante. Jensen gimió, salió de él y cayó de lado rodando sobre su espalda. Jared se lamió los labios secos y giró la cabeza para mirar el perfil de Jensen. Tenía los ojos cerrados, las pestañas húmedas y pegadas a las mejillas, la piel rojiza y húmeda, y la boca abierta. Era hermoso. Nunca se cansaría de verlo así y sintió un escalofrío en la boca del estómago al pensar que podría tener esto.  
  
Jensen respiró hondo y abrió los ojos. Giró la cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada de Jared, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro. –Ha sido increíble.  
  
-Sé que esto va a sonar como un cliché pero... te amo. -Parpadeó, sorprendido de haberlo dicho.  
  
Vio como la sonrisa de Jensen se ensanchaba. -Yo también te amo.

***********

Jared sintió la luz del sol en su rostro. Se giró, respirando profundamente mientras se acurrucaba más cerca de Jensen, rozándole la nuca con la nariz. Jensen gruñó y empujó hacia atrás con el hombro, dejando escapar un sonido molesto. Así que no era una persona madrugadora, era bueno saberlo.

Sonrió, alejándose para poder girar sobre su espalda y mirar al techo.  
  
Sabía que no era un rollo de una noche, pero aún sentía la ansiedad como mariposas revoloteándole en el estómago. Quería más de Jensen; Quería estar con él. Estaba dispuesto a hacerlo funcionar. Sabía que el trabajo que hacía en la NASA era importante para él y a Jared le gustaba que Jensen fuera científico aeroespacial. Sonrió, pensando en ser un marido trofeo. Podía mudarse a Houston, vivir una vida más tranquila; ya no tenía que vivir en Los Ángeles para conseguir trabajo. Chad podía quedarse en LA y asegurarse de que Jared siguiera presente en Hollywood. Podía hacerlo funcionar. Quería hacerlo funcionar.  
  
-Puedo escuchar los engranajes de tu cerebro moviéndose a la velocidad de la luz, Jay. Es muy temprano para pensar tan rápido.

-Casi no vengo a la reunión, -dijo en voz baja. -No quería venir... ver a toda esa gente... verte a ti.

Jensen se puso de lado y miró a Jared. -¿Si?  
  
-Me alegro de haber venido. Me hubiera perdido esta oportunidad. -Jared tragó saliva y se volvió para mirarlo. Parecía que había estado despierto desde hacía un rato. Se aclaró la garganta. -Jensen, sé que anoche no me hiciste ninguna promesa y que nos acabamos de juntar pero…

-CalTech ha estado intentando reclutarme durante años para que imparta su programa de física de posgrado, -dijo Jensen, acariciando el pecho de Jared. -Tenencia y todo eso. Podría dar un par de clases en los cursos superiores. Y he oído que su campus es hermoso, cerca de la playa y no está lejos de Los Ángeles. También me darían tiempo de laboratorio, si quiero. Y, ya sabes, tienen un paquete de beneficios para el cónyuge bastante bueno, no es como si fueras a necesitar la cobertura médica de un pobre profesor universitario.

-Gracias a Dios, -dijo Jared, riendo. -Estaba pensando en mudarme a Houston y viajar a Los Ángeles para trabajar, y es una opción si quieres quedarte en Texas. Sabes que tengo un rancho a las afueras de Dallas, y...  
  
-No, -dijo Jensen, moviendo la mano para pasarla por el cabello de Jared. -Sé lo que quiero. _Creo_ en lo que quiero.  
  
-¿Si? –dijo Jared, esperanzado. Agachó la cabeza y le dio un suave beso a Jensen en los labios. Era una promesa.  
  
-Sí, -dijo, asintiendo. -No voy a cometer el error de perderte de nuevo.  
  
-Es usted un tipo inteligente, Dr. Ackles, -dijo Jared, suavemente.  
  
Jensen apretó la frente contra la de Jared, mirándolo a los ojos. -Un verdadero genio.  
  


**FIN.**


End file.
